Frog Princess
by BEAUTELLiGENT
Summary: She may not be perfect, in fact, I don't even think she's a girl. But hey, I want someone who can make me laugh and say crazy things. I guess I found that in her. - Sequel to Haruna's Smile. REGULAR UPDATING GUYS. R&R.
1. You ARE beautiful for me

_**Disclaimer: **__Yoh Komiyama and all things related to the manga, "KouKou Debut" or "High School Debut" is copy written, trademarked and owned by Kawahara Kazune._

_**Author's Note: **__Horaaay! It feels good to be back to writing. :3 I missed you mina-san. :3 So I decided to write another Yoh POV. Yes, this is the sequel for Haruna's Smile._

_Okay, so I'm practicing my skills. Writing a male POV is hard. My last story was appreciated a lot by you readers, so I (yes, me. :3) decided to write another one. It might not be as good as my previous story, but I'm sure you all would love it just the same. Oh Destiny-N, I hope you read this. :3_

_Here we go. The first chapter is a little short, but I guess it's enough, since I am limiting myself this time. I don't want to fill your screens with unnecessary blabbering._

_--_

**PREFACE**

I'm Yoh Komiyama. Quiet, cool with nothing in between. My girlfriend Haruna Nagashima and I have been together longer than most high school relationships would last. We just made-up the other day after what happened on our last date. She's normal again and things were back to its old routine. I still find it a little awkward that I almost threw her clothes off and started kissing her in random places unintentionally. Thinking about it makes me want to kill myself.

--

**ONE**

"So how did you two make-up?" Asaoka asked, giving that annoying smile again.

The flashback of what happened yesterday made me put my head down on the table again. Asaoka means to do this to me all the time.

"Yoh found me swinging by myself the other day so he—"

"He doesn't need to know." I interrupted Haruna's story-telling session.

Nobody even bothered telling me that I was blushing as I said it, so they all started laughing at me again. How annoying. This is, no doubt, Asaoka's fault again.

"Oh Yoh, I guess someone really has changed your whole life and turned it upside-down!" Fumiya snorted. He is the most loyal best friend a guy could ever have. Really.

Asami kept quiet the whole lunch time. Her tiny little mind was filled with vices as usual. She never really appreciated what I've become after I met Haruna.

I hoped for a brother. God never really granted that wish.

"It just shows that Onii-chan has never dated a girl like Haru-chan that's all." She finally made her say.

Everyone stopped giggling and stared at Asami, who is apparently shooting an I-am-not-happy-with-my-brother's-girlfriend look.

"She's loud and too confident!" She started shouting at my (very shocked and at the moment, confused) girlfriend, "Her chest hasn't even grown into the shape they're supposed to be in! Her face isn't cute, she acts so manly, and she can't even smile—"

"That's enough Asa," I made her shut up, "You will just have to bare with it because whatever it is that you think about her, I think of her as the complete opposite!"

Fumiya stopped me from getting any closer to his girlfriend. Haruna ran out of the cafeteria and I noticed that she was crying her way out.

"Pretty soon we'll graduate from this school and go to college, and get married, so you have to get used to her."

The words slipped out of my mouth. What the hell was I saying? I will never know. Asaoka looked at me with large, shocked eyes. Asami shot me the same look. Everyone was surprised with what I said.

I felt the blood rush up to my face again. I couldn't resist from blushing. My whole body started to tremble with embarrassment yet my eyes were still filled with anger as I fixed them to my little sister.

The whole cafeteria fixed their eyes on me as I walked out.

Another embarrassing scene. How troublesome.

--

"You didn't have to yell at her Yoh," Haruna brought out her humble words, "She was right too."

I looked at her, confused. Her tears were about to start streaking, but she tried to resist them. The wind blew gently through her hair as she stood.

"I'm not like other girls, am I?" She turned her back to look beyond where we were.

We were on the roof of the school. Not a very magical place.

"You aren't like other girls at all." I answered her honestly.

She looked at me with a sad face and started crying like a little girl. Ugh. It's not the first time I've seen her like this, yet it kills me whenever I do.

"Hey, stop crying! Everyone would think that I made you cry or something!"

"I'm not good enough for Yoh!" She exclaimed, running towards the end of the roof.

"You idiot! You might fall!" I angered, running up to her.

I grabbed her hand and we fell together rolling down towards the roof's entrance.

"Ouch!" She managed to say after being crushed by me.

Again, I felt her whole body against mine. I stretched my arms to push my weight further away from her chest. Her eyes were closed in fear. I looked at her startled face in a sudden nostalgia. It reminded me of our last date. Which I don't want to start thinking about again.

"Sorry." I mumbled, getting off of her, "You shouldn't be doing stupid stunts like that without me close to you, okay? You're so careless."

Her expression didn't change. She still looked frightened. Once again, I have no idea of what to do right now.

I sat closer to her as we shared our state of innocence. I put my arm around her and turned to her and smiled.

"I wouldn't be dating you if I thought you weren't the girl I liked."

She smiled as tears started to fill her eyes again. I wanted to say something again, but she dug her face into my neck and started making baby crying sounds.

"You do love to cry don't you?"

I hugged her as I looked up the sky. The whole world seemed to stop as we stayed together until I heard the door open from the back of where we were sitting.

I looked up and saw both our homeroom teachers looking at us.

Bring on the yelling.

--

_**A/N: **Told you it was short. :D__Done with the first chappie. :3 For those who are a little bit blurred with the story so far, you have to read the previous story first. This is the much awaited sequel to Haruna's Smile! :D_

_I continued it because my previous readers got really emo when my first story ended so suddenly. Well then, let's celebrate together by giving reviews! :D_

_Anyway, I now accept comments and suggestions. Harsh comments will be allowed too. I will bare the pain of your cruelness. ^_^" _

_This will be updated regularly. I promise that, only if you give a review for each chappie. :3 KYAAAAHH. It feels good to be back. :D_


	2. Yoh the KillJoy!

_**A/N: **__YAY! :3 I received 2 gorgeous reviews! Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu, Duck and terraxbbgal. _

_Anyway, I accept anonymous reviews now, as you can see. I'm desperate for them. :D CHIKUSOOO! I made so many oopsies in the first chapter. I haven't moved on from those mistakes yet. XD I'm such a careless writer! -_- _

_So here we go. Let us venture to the 2__nd__ chapter together. I hope you like it. :3_

--

**TWO**

"What were you two doing up there?!" The old man's glasses shook with anger, "I know you two are in love, but please cherish each other's feelings in the right places!"

Haruna and I sat in the office quietly; resisting my homeroom teacher's spraying words. I mean it when I say spraying. We have been here for almost 2 hours.

"I think your homeroom teachers have yelled at you enough."

We turned to see that our Vice-principal has finally entered the room.

"I'm sorry, I was in the middle of a meeting," He smiled and sat down, "Komiyama-kun, it's surprising to see you here."

I winced and looked at my homeroom teacher. He shot back a scary look in his eyes telling me, "Well? Say something to him!" or, "Explain yourself!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Sadaharu," I scratched my head as I stood up, "It won't happen again."

I bowed and helped Haruna off her seat. She looked at the principal, then to my homeroom teacher. To their surprise, she started to look really sad that tears filled her eyes again. This is going to take longer than I thought.

"It's my fault Sensei!" She started to bow repeatedly, "You shouldn't punish Yoh at all! It was my fault we were there! And it was all because of me that he tried to comfort me and—"

"I understand what you mean, Nagashima," says our vice-principal, fixing his tie, "I'm sure we will not get this kind of case from you two again."

Haruna smiled at him and looked at my teacher. Come to think of it, they never really met. From where I was standing, I can already feel the dark aura around them towards each other.

We stayed silent for a while. I kept cool and said nothing. There were only 4 of us in the room. I'm kind of still wondering why Haruna's homeroom teacher didn't even bother taking her here. He saw us on the roof too.

"You two go back to your classes." The man in the suit ordered us with a smile. He kind of reminds me of Asaoka in a way, "Mr. Sadaharu and I have to talk about your prom night Komiyama-kun."

--

I walked out of the office in silence. I didn't have much to say. Teachers are as annoying as parents are. Haruna looked down and said nothing.

"You're thinking about prom night, are you?" I read her mind.

"Eh??" She started to look panicked, "No I'm not!"

She covered her face and waved her other hand around, trying to convince me.

"Please, you're such an open book," I explained, "I can read you so well, you might find it hard for me to not understand."

"Yoh will look so nice in his suit, I can already imagine!" She blushed and started to look into space.

I can almost see her eyes turning into star shapes.

"I'm not very into those kinds of events," I killed her joy, "If it really weren't for the fact that I can't graduate without attending it, and well… you, I wouldn't even bother to go."

Just by the distance, I could feel her heart sink. Ugh. I hoped that this topic had never been brought up.

"Well, I'll do my best to impress Yoh when Prom comes!" She said confidently, "I promise I will be like a princess for Yoh!"

She stomped to her classroom and left me walking on my own to mine. I noticed her peek out the window and kissed the glass. Sometimes, her idiocy makes me wonder why of all girls, I picked Haruna.

--

"No way Yoh! You were sent to the vice-principal's office??" Fumiya blabbered in front of me as I took my seat.

"I didn't tell you anything yet." I murmured, wondering how he knew.

"Yeah Yoh. It's your first time getting into trouble too." Asaoka butted in as usual.

"How was it Yoh??" Fumi asked stupidly.

"It was cold in there," I explained, "but, he went easy on us so it's fine."

"He means, how was it with you and Haru-chan." Again, Asaoka butted in.

I looked at him and winced. He always asks the most annoying questions.

"We're okay." I said, resting my face on my hands as I boringly sat there.

"So nothing happened?" Fumi asked, this time even more annoyingly.

"You two are really pissing me off."

These two are my best friends since middle school. At least, that's what I remember.

Our teacher came back from the principal's office with a frustrated look on his face. He looked at us as his forehead wrinkled and his eyes narrowed. Everyone turned from noisy, to pin-drop silent.

He then smiled and said, "Thank you for keeping quiet. Now we can begin."

--

School wasn't as normal as I predicted it would be. I got into a fight with my sister, my girlfriend wants to become a frilly princess now, and I was sent to the vice-principal's office because of PDA. What a story to tell my mom about.

I went up my room and laid myself lazily on my soft bed. It feels kind of good to relax and to not think of anything once in a while. It was a peaceful place until I heard someone calling for me downstairs.

"Yoh your teacher called!" My mother didn't get angry, but she smiled and pranced around like a Canadian girl doing the can-can.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You are to make a speech at your prom!" She happily gave me the news.

Apparently, she only found out about it now. It's really annoying. It's been weeks since my teacher told me about it. I was supposed to make a speech about my high school life at our prom. He says that after the results of the poll, I was voted the most popular guy in school. As if I care.

"Ah, yeah, I know. I'm going to take a nap now."

"Eh?? You're not going to write the speech yet?"

Her excitement makes me feel sorry.

"Mom, Prom is two months away," I said boringly, "And believe me; I'm not as excited as you are."

I walked up to my room and shut the door. Finally I can get some peace and quiet. Who cares about prom anyway? You just dance with your date and mingle with your friends.

What's so cool? It's just like school.

--

_**A/N: **__Once again, it's short and lacked concentration. Well forgive me for being a regular updater! :3 I couldn't think of enough ideas, but I'm sure you won't kill me for that, right? There are much, much, much more to come so you have to keep reading. I was thinking of making this one longer than my last one. Aren't you happy mina-san? :3 _

_Again, thanks so much for reading. Reviews onegaisimas! Support this, and we could become great friends. :3 _


	3. Cat Fight!

_**A/N: **__Yey Destiny-N is here to read my sequel. :3 Whahaha. Well, here it is. As you all might have heard, there has been a typhoon around our area so I haven't updated for a while. The huge flood at home was so disastrous; some of my friends had to eat on their roof. :o _

_Anyway, feel free to add me on facebook. You all can send me messages there. My e-mail's in my profile. I hope to hear from you. I need suggestions for my stories. Support this story too though. I was planning to make it longer than my first one. _

_I apologize for the late update. On my previous note, I promised to update regularly, and yet I have failed to. Waaaaahh! Please forgive me. Don't kill me either. It wasn't my fault I swear! -points fingers to random places- _

--

**THREE**

The moment I woke up, I already felt the headache from yesterday. Asami wasn't noisy and annoying like usual. She hasn't spoken to me after what happened in school. Unlike her, I was over it.

"You two are going to school together?" Mom smiled, fixing my messy hair.

"Fumi will pick me up in an hour," Asa said, not making any eye-contact, "We'll go to school together."

Okay. It's so obvious that she's still upset. What gives? I'm the one who's supposed to be upset here.

"I'm going to pick up Haruna in an hour too." I shot her a "so-what?" look.

She sipped her juice and got up from her seat. The dining area was so silent with out any one of us talking. Asa only made the sipping noise while we ate, and mom didn't even notice that we were a little too quiet.

"Thanks for the meal." Asa murmured. She left the table and walked slowly upstairs.

I was left eating with my mom. She looked tired as usual. We haven't seen dad for quite a while now. He's been away for almost a year already. I guess mom misses him a lot. When he left, she hasn't been going out with her friends, and all she does is stay at home and take care of me and Asa. She's been supportive with our relationships and she always cheers us on when things don't go the way we want it to go.

"Why aren't you and Asa talking to each other?" She finally asked.

I looked at my food and fiddled with it. There wasn't much of an explanation anyway. We didn't actually fight. We just had this disagreement.

"Nothing." I said, heartlessly.

She raised an eye-brow and looked at me as I played with my food. I sighed and once again, didn't make a single say.

"You have to make up with her some time." She says with a smile.

"I'm going to school now," I got up from my seat and pushed my chair forward, "Thank you for the meal."

--

"Take care!" Mom waves her hand as I left the house.

On my way to Haruna's house, I found a coin lying on the pavement. I don't really believe in good luck but I guess I could give this a chance.

I crouched down and as I picked it up, I heard a screech.

"YOH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The girl pierced her voice into my ears.

My legs trembled as I stood up and found my girlfriend standing in front of me.

"What?" I asked, still adjusting my hearing, "Why?"

"Don't you know that it's bad luck to pick up a coin facing its tail side?!" She exclaimed, looking a little panicked, "We might break up at the end of the day or, get into a fight or something!"

"Aren't you a little over acting?"

"No! But my mother made me believe in good and bad luck ever since I was a child!" She dug into her bag and took out a 4-leaf clover keychain and a horse shoe.

"Wha?" I took two steps back, "You bring all those to school every day?!"

She smiled and said, "Yup! My mom says it's lucky and I think so too!"

I stared at the items she brought out and started to laugh.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" I snorted, almost feeling my insides bounce out.

"Yoh thinks it's stupid!" She gives a sad expression, "But I think it's helped me a lot of times!"

I finally managed to stop and smile at her.

"You know what?" I grabbed the keychain and horse shoe, "Put these back in your bag and let's go."

She smiled again and held my hand as we walked.

"I wonder what's waiting for us at school today." She says happily.

I looked forward and glanced far at our school, "Yeah, me too."

--

"Yoh!" I heard Fumi calling from across the classroom as I walked in.

"Good morning." Asaoka greeted me from out of nowhere. I swear I didn't even see him come to me.

"I didn't see you when I picked up your sister, Yoh." Fumi walked up to me as I took my seat.

"Ah, I think I was still in the bath when you came."

"Fufufu." Asaoka once again, butted in our conversation.

"Are you and Asa okay now?" My blonde friend asks the most obvious things.

"We're okay. We don't speak to each other." I said, heartlessly again.

The teacher walked in and both of them took their seats. The whole day has been going on normally, except for the fact that me and Asa aren't talking. For some reason, it isn't making me feel uncomfortable though. What person would not want to talk with his sister anyway? Asa has to learn how to like Haruna. She will apologize to me first.

--

Class was boring and easy as usual. We had a pop quiz and Fumi passed notes for answers. He almost got caught this time. Good thing he didn't. That would be troublesome.

It was lunchtime and everyone was noisy except for me and Asa. I sat at the end of the table ignoring my obnoxious sister at the other end. Haruna looked at me and Asa back and forth looking a little lost at the same time.

"Why don't you talk to Asami?" She asked me.

"There's nothing to talk about." I replied without looking at her.

There isn't anything to talk about anyway. It was her fault so there's nothing I should apologize for, right?

I've said it many times, and I'll say it again…

I begged my parents for a brother.

--

_**A/N: **__The next chapter will be out as soon as possible. Who do you think will apologize first? Exciting isn't it? XD You guys can review and give your opinions. I'm working on the next chappie already so better review quick! :D _

_I made this chapter longer than the previous ones so you all won't get too anxious. Even I think the previous chapters were REALLY short and lacked effort. Well, once again, I apologize for that. It's not like me to be updating regularly. :3_

_P.S. Destiny-N, I missed you! That's why I made a sequel! XD_


	4. Yoh vs Asa

_**A/N: **__I sincerely apologize, (again) for all the typos and errors in the previous chapters. Can you spot them? I did, and trust me, I was NOT AT ALL happy. You deserve the best and I gave you crap loads of grammar and spelling oopsies. I, a noob writer, cannot accept such behavior. :|_

_I thought about it a lot but then I realize, neither one of the Komiyama's are going to give in and apologize. I sure hope I did the right thing. Keep reading and you'll see what happens._

_--_

**FOUR**

I grabbed Haruna's bag of chips and started to nibble on the long sticks of cheesy goodness. It was so salty and well, cheesy. I haven't eaten these in a while. It made me feel better a bit.

Asa ate her sandwich and stayed silent. Fumi tried to make her laugh but all she gave were silent giggles. The gap between the two of us had gotten too wide. For the whole lunch time, we didn't speak to each other. Haruna felt the barrier too. Somehow she couldn't speak to Asa either. It was troublesome.

"I'm going to walk around." I said, feeling the heaviness of the bag of chips I finally realized I had finished. Who knew it would be so satisfying in an unhealthy way?

"I'm coming with you!" Haruna stood up, grabbing her bag from her seat.

I scratched the back of my head and said, "Yeah, whatever."

--

"I don't think it would be bad for you two to finally make-up, Yoh," My girlfriend held my hand as we walked around the school corridors, "She looks upset with what she said, and you should forgive her for that."

I winced and pretended that I didn't hear her.

"Please say something." She said sadly.

"Something." I replied, trying to sound a little sarcastic.

She stopped walking and let go of my hand. I took a step ahead and looked at where she was standing. She sulked and looked at me with angry eyes.

"Don't be so shallow, Yoh!" She yelled angrily, "She's your sister and it's not her fault!"

"Then tell me," I patted her head gently, "Whose fault is it?"

She pulled her chin and thought carefully. Her face looked confused, yet this time, I couldn't read her. What could she be thinking this time? Something troublesome I guess.

"Yoh should apologize to Asa!" She finally came to a conclusion, "I will some apologize with you! Let's go!"

Her strength was phenomenal. I couldn't pull myself away. She held me tight and dragged me back to the cafeteria where everybody sat, minding their own business.

We came to a stop in front of where Asa sat. She didn't budge at all. In fact, she didn't even look at us. She just faced front and ignored us.

"Asa-chan." Haruna says, poking Asa's shoulder, "Your brother and I want to say something to you."

Asa stood from her seat and faced us at last. Her eyes gave us a shot of anger. Her face was so red; I could compare her to a tomato. She clenched her fists tightly. She winced, probably feeling the pierce of her long, painted fingernails.

Haruna took a step back and froze. Asa looked fierce now.

"What?! You want to live with us now?!" She started yelling again, "If you want to then fine! The hell I care!"

Once again, we made a scene. The students all gathered around our table to get a closer look. It's annoying.

I looked at Asami in disgust. A lady wouldn't act like this at all. In fact, a lady wouldn't have picked up a fight with her brother or his girlfriend in the first place. Asami was pathetic this way. So pathetic that I couldn't even say anything to her. There's a word for these kind of people… what is it now? I can't really get it.

"Don't be mad at me Asa! I did nothing to harm you!" Haruna finally fought back to the beautiful girl in front of her, "I love Yoh, and that's it! It doesn't have to affect you in any way!"

I still can't get the word for her. It's at the tip of my tongue…

"You disgust me Haruna! Onii-chan used to be cool and didn't care at all when it came to girls!" Asa shot back.

"I did nothing to change Yoh's point of view! Don't be so—"

Oh I remember the word now.

"Selfish."

My words stabbed Asa so deep that tears started to run down her face. I kept my hand over Haruna's mouth when I finished her sentence. This looked as awkward enough as it is. Everyone sees of it as if it were a show. It's pissing me off.

Asa grabbed her bag and ran out of the cafeteria. Fumi chased after her and left the rest of the room, quiet.

It was silent until people started to whisper to one another and gasping. I let go of Haruna's mouth gently and smirked.

"Things are going to be okay now," I comforted her, "I'll talk to Asa when I get home."

She looked up at me and smiled weakly. And after a few minutes, the bell rang. Mami and Asaoka took their bags and got off their seat. We walked out of the cafeteria leaving some students speechless.

"Fufufu." Asaoka chuckled as we walked to class, "You made quite a scene there Yoh."

"You really annoy me."

"When do you plan to convince Asami to like Haru-chan?"

"I don't know."

"You surprise me, Yoh." He laughed.

I guess I have to apologize after all. I get it now. It's like my dragon-like sister is jealous of my frog princess.

It's so frustratingly… fun.

--

_**A/N: **__Okay so I haven't got to the part where Yoh apologizes. Updating regularly is fun! :3 I'm getting the hang of it. :D _

_Around here in Asia, we can already feel Mother Nature's wrath. There's been another earthquake in Indonesia. It's quite near our country. And there's been a tsunami in one of our islands. If you guys have time, look up for some causes on facebook to help. We would really appreciate it. :3_

_Ahem. Back to the story. I'm really happy that all my readers believe that Yoh isn't at all OOC. Thanks so much for thinking that. :D Although, I believe that Yoh is a little OOC whenever I re-read it. I just hope nobody else thinks so. :3_

_Thank you for reading. Review now! :D _


	5. With a little bit of luck

_**A/N:**__ Finally got my hands on the laptop. :3 WEW. It took a while to get my sister to let me use it. :D I can't let her get in the way of my story! :3 _

_Anyways, I would like to thank Devilishduck for pointing out the can-can thing. Yes, I realized that it was from France after all. Again, Gomen-ne! XD I know nothing about dances, so all is forgiven, right? :3 _

_Finally I came to my senses and started editing my mistakes. On the first, second and third chapter, I didn't even bother reading it after I've finished writing it. (I was too lazy.) Don't kill me for that either. :3 I have to write a lot better to get more readers. You would help me too, right? Get others to read this onegai! XD _

_--_

**FIVE**

"Want to come with me to work today Yoh?" Asaoka invited, still smiling. Does he ever change that?

"Why? I don't work there." I replied, "And why should I come with you?"

"I get lonely, Yoh." He laughed.

"You really are annoying."

"You need to relax Yoh. Asami will accept Haruna someday, and every thing will all be okay."

"Yeah, sure, I guess."

He then grinned and said nothing. I looked at where he was smiling at, and saw Fumi. Great. Is he mad at me too?

"Yoh?" He said, walking sadly up to where I sat, "Asa's really upset."

"Yeah." I murmured, looking at the black board.

"When will you finally make up with her?"

"I don't know, maybe later at home."

"That's good. I figured you wouldn't keep this up," Fumi asserted, looking a little worried, "Asa says that she really wants you to break-up with Haruna, but I'm sure you'll find a way to keep her while making up with Asa, right Yoh?"

"Yeah." I agreed.

I don't know whose pride kept us fighting. Besides, Asami liked Haruna before. I just don't understand why she reacted that way now that it's been almost a year ever since we started going out.

"I'll think of something," I reassured, "The reason's much too trivial. It's going to be easy."

The two guys in front of me looked closer at my face and said in chorus, "GOOD!"

--

Asa wasn't there when I arrived home. The house was quiet. I didn't see Mom either. I wonder where they are.

I roamed at our kitchen and noticed a note on the table. I noticed the neatly yet quickly written cursive handwriting of my mother. It said,

_Yoh, I'm out shopping with my friends._

_Asa says she'll come home late. I'll call you when I'm on my way home. The food's in the microwave._

_Take Care of Asa._

_Love,_

_Mom._

Seriously, she didn't need to be so formal. She could have just called me instead.

I scuffed to the fridge and grabbed myself an apple, still looking at the letter. It's finally time she went out with her friends.

Minutes later I heard the front door being unlocked. It's probably Asa. She carefully opened the door and saw me across the room, still munching the apple. She stood there for a while and gave me an angry look again. I winced. We didn't say anything for 3 seconds. She then turned and walked grumpily upstairs.

The whole house was silent. I just knew I had to break it. We can't be mad at each other forever. This argument is stupid.

I walked upstairs quietly and stood in front of Asa's room. The door was pink and girly. The carpet in front of the door was fluffy. It's as if I haven't been here before. Ever since we had separate rooms, we've grown apart. Ever since we've gotten into relationships with others, the gap between us became wider.

My hands hesitated, but I managed to knock.

There was no answer.

I knocked again, this time even louder.

She opened the door and peeked out.

"What do you want?" She fussed.

Her eyebrows came together in one place as she peeked. This was actually harder than I thought it would be.

"A minute." I muttered, hoping she would let me in, "You owe me that much."

She opened the door and rushed inside. I walked in and sat on her big, fluffy bed. I remember the last time I sat here. It was when I barged in to use the phone. I remembered it as I felt the itchiness of the hairy bed. It's so big and pink and itchy. I wonder how she finds this comfortable.

"What did you want to say?" She interrogated as if she wanted me to leave quickly.

"You're acting like an idiot." I said frankly.

Her eyes narrowed and showed anger again. I winced, stood up and dug her head to my chest. She tried to escape but then started to break down and cry.

"I want onii-chan to be with me!" She started to cry out loud, "I don't want Haruna to be taking all of onii-chan's time!"

I laughed a little, then patted her head. "I'm not going to be separated from you. You're my sister."

She pulled back and looked up at me. I smiled at her. She dug her face in and started crying again.

"You and Haruna are alike in ways you never knew," I told her, "She is the only girl I've liked so much."

"I miss Onii-chan!" She cried, "I miss the times we had together as brother and sister!"

"Asa, we will always have that." I sighed and sat on her bed, "I will always like you as a little sister."

She stood in front of me, still a bit tone-deaf. I scratched the back of my head and suddenly felt blood rush up to my face again.

I sighed once again and added, "Haruna, is different because I like her in a different way I like you. Do you get it?"

There was silence for two minutes. I waited for her to answer. She smiled with tears still rolling down her face.

"Onii-chan," She croaked, "I'm sorry."

The bed bounced a bit when she sat and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and noticed someone's feet at the door. It was Mom. She was smiling with her eye bright looking at mine. I had to admit, I'm finally glad it's over.

--

The moon was full that night. It was beautiful and it shone through my window like a day broke at the night sky. It made me realize how I always get what I want. In a way I don't really notice.

Another day gone, another problem solved.

It was hard to convince Asa to finally like Haruna, but I managed to make her accept it.

I looked out of the window and stared at the moon. For some reason I saw the stars align in a shape of a clover. I then remembered Haruna. She believed in luck. I guess I learned to believe in luck too. Though there's just one thing in life I can never do.

I will never be the one to apologize first.

--

_**A/N: **__Thanks for reading. :3 It took me a while to finish this one. I studied Yoh's character hard and read a bit more about Asami too. I wanted to see if I could get her character more. _

_There's a lot to come next, so you have to keep reading. I made things go a little slowly so I could make the story longer and not miss the necessary details. :3 Support it though, okay? :D _

_Devilishduck and Destiny-N, I LOOOVE you guys for reading this. –bear hugs!- I just hope I could get more readers. :D I'm getting close to the good parts. XD You will keep reading, right? :3_


	6. A day with them

_**A/N: **__It only takes one typhoon to ruin one whole country. I'm glad that my family and friends are safe (Except for our friend Ton, who passed away due to the flood.). Has Mother Nature lost her love for us? :3 GAH! _

_Oooh. I'm glad I got compliments on my last line in the last chapter. Yes, I know, it cracked me up too. XD Now that Yoh and Asa are okay, I'm still in the middle of searching for inspiration to help me write more. :D Luckily, my gorgeous boyfriend was there to broaden my thoughts! –laughs at loud- _

_Follow me on twitter guys! :3 username: angelmuachoop._

_I hope to hear from ya. :3_

_--_

**SIX**

"Onii-chan?" I heard someone knock on my door.

For the first time in ages, I finally got to sleep for an exact 8 hours. So I didn't have the case of insomnia after all.

I got up the next morning and looked at my clock. It's 6:00am on a Saturday. Has the world gone mad? Why is Asami waking me up at this time?

"It's open." I yawned, still feeling like drowning into my pillows.

"Mom forced me to wake you up so we can go to the tailor's before it gets too crowded," She explained, "We'll wait for you downstairs."

She shut the door and left me in the room, without even waiting for what I have to say. Are they crazy? Prom is 2 months away.

--

"It's about time you got dressed." My excited mother looked as if _she _was going to _her_ prom, "We have to get your tux early so we can pick it up right away when your prom comes."

I hate to say that my mom is almost socially retarded, but yes, she is.

We got in Mom's car and drove to a tailor shop near school. I just remembered, we have a lot of classmates that live nearby that very place. Great. Just great. I hope no one else is coming to the tailor's to get their tuxes done.

"Komiyama-san!" A lady with a measuring tape welcomed us, "Are these your children?"

"Yes." My mom nodded with pride, "This is my son Yoh, and my daughter Asami."

Asami and I bowed at the old lady.

"Oh, so beautiful and so handsome!" She cooed, "When you two came in, I thought you were a couple!"

I winced and kept quiet. My reaction isn't needed anyway.

"We get that a lot." Asa says with glee.

"Come in and I will measure you both."

Asami sat down quietly as I walked up to the stand the old lady lead me to. She started measuring my shoulders and arms. For some uncomfortable reason, I started to itch a little. The old lady kept smiling in a flirty way, it was so troublesome. When she measured my waist, I don't know if she was trying to tickle me or make me fall. Her eyes were bright and she blushed every time she measures a part of me. I waited for a while for her to finish writing the measures. It took almost forever.

Finally after I was done, she started measuring Asa. It only took her five minutes to finish my sister. I wondered, what gives? She's so annoying!

"Your boy is so quiet Komiyama-san," The lady said, putting her instruments of torture down, (they were not instruments of torture, but for me, yes, they very much are.) "It was very hard to measure him."

"Yes he is very tall," My mom says proudly, "I don't know why he got this tall."

Are they serious? It wasn't the only reason why she took forever to measure me.

--

Mom paid the tailor and we left right after. From the look of Asa's eyes, she was annoyed too. I still felt a mixture of relief, and indigestion.

"Are you two excited of what your tux and your dress will look like?" Mother cooed once again.

"I'm excited." Asami jumped up her seat and clapped her hands like a child.

I rubbed my face and murmured, "I'm just glad it's over."

"Aren't you excited Yoh?" Mom asked as she drove.

I sighed and yawned, "Yeah, whatever."

--

We had dinner out as a family. It's been a while since we've been out like this. It's kind of a little awkward now. Dad isn't here so it's still a little empty. If he was here, he'd be making jokes out of what we were eating and the whole dinner time would be a night of laughter.

Things were different this time. It was only me, Asa and Mom. It wasn't the same as before, but I guess it's still family.

"So, who are you two going to the prom with?" Mom finally brought up a subject.

"I'm going with Fumi of course," Asami took a bite of her grilled chicken, "There's no one else I would rather be with."

Mom giggled and Asa smiled. For a second later, they looked at me and raised their eyebrows. Oh please. They didn't need to make me say it.

"What?" I asked, looking a bit dumb, "You two already know who I'm taking so don't make a big deal about it."

The environment was cold, yet my face felt hot. As I figured, I was blushing again. Blushing like full busted guts. I got up my chair and said, "I have to use the bathroom."

I heard my mom and Asa laugh again. They had to repeat this scene. Thinking back, this kind of reminded me of what happened before my last date with Haruna. Unwanted memories struck my mind once more.

--

When we got home, Asa rushed upstairs and took the phone with her as usual. I guess I have to call Haruna using my cell phone again.

I went up to my room and looked at the time. 8:00pm. The day passed too quickly, maybe because it's been a while since I've gone out with family. So tiring and annoying. I wish dad were here.

The moon peeked out of my window again. It was a great sight. I wonder if Haruna saw it.

My heavy body dropped on my bed as I dialed my girlfriend's cell phone number. It took a while for her to answer. She must be working again.

"Yoh! I missed you!" She screeched in the receiver, "How was your day?"

"It's fine. Your voice is loud," I paused for a moment, "Can I come over?"

"I'm with Mami, but I'm on my way home," She says happily, "I'll meet you there."

My thoughts roamed for a moment. Where could she have been all day?

"Okay then, see ya."

I hung up and stepped out of my room. I spotted Asa lying down while on the phone. She was talking to Fumi again. There is no wonder our bills are so high. Mom was folding our clothes while watching television. I walked up to the front door and said, "I'll be with Haruna."

Mom called my name just before I stepped foot outside and said, "Don't come home telling me she's pregnant!"

Geez. Why would I say that? I swore to myself I'll wait 'till marriage.

--

_**A/N: **__It's freezing here mina-san. :33 Global warming much? I heard there was going to be another typhoon here. Okay, I'm officially dumb-founded. Pretty soon, I'm going to start a group to help stop global warming. I'm going to go on strike and start running around the government naked! XD Care to join me? :3_

_Here, I'm done with the 6__th__ chapter. I had fun writing this. I hope you guys have fun reading it. :3 Yoh's a little OOC, do you agree? Hm. :D_


	7. Sickness part I

_**A/N: **__Waaah! Gomenasai Minna-san! I totally spaced out! The long periods of no updating are unforgivable, yet please spare my life! :3 I've been sick and now is the only time I found time to update. GAH! Anyway, in this chappie I decided to make something useful of my sickness. I hope you all like it. :3_

**--**

**SEVEN**

"Yoh!" Haruna ran as she waved, "I'm sorry I couldn't call. Mami and I were strolling around."

She panted coming to a stop in front of me. I patted her head gently and pushed her into my chest giving her a small hug. The atmosphere was cold yet my whole body felt warm. I felt her arms struggle out of me as she spread them and hugged me back.

"What is this for Yoh?" She asked facing me as we held each other.

"I guess, this is how it feels when I don't see you for a whole day."

I'm glad I have the courage to act like this towards her whenever no one else is around. It feels kind of good.

"It's so cold, you should go home." I said, smiling at the girl in front of me, she looked boyish as usual, but it made her cute that way.

"You should go home too Yoh! I'm so happy you came to see me today!" She released me and rushed to her front door. I waved and smiled. She blew me a kiss. I looked around and checked if any body else saw. I made an irritated face and pretended to catch her kiss and pressed it into my chest. Blood rushed up my face again. She opened the door and stepped inside.

For a few moments I stood there. I smiled up at the sky and walked my way home. The night was freezing. My feet felt like ice and my breath was visible as I exhaled.

I arrived home and felt my whole body still having that icy feeling. I walked upstairs barely shivering and fell into my bed. I shut my eyes and dove away into slumber without even noticing a single thing around me.

--

I woke up the next morning feeling a little better. Thank goodness it's a Sunday. My alarm clock didn't wake me. I saw the time, it was 10am. It's a little late.

My cell phone vibrated as I got up. I looked at the screen to see a text message from Haruna. She's probably sending those good morning messages again.

"_Yoh! I can't see you today, I'm sorry. I woke up this morning with a cold and my parents and brother left me alone because they had plans today. I'll see you tomorrow anyway. :3 Take care! I miss you! ^_^"_

Oh great. I though that I was going to get a cold. Ugh. This is going to be troublesome.

--

"Mom, I'm going to Haruna's."

I left the house and headed to my sick girlfriend's home. I just knew I couldn't leave her alone there, sick. She was too stupid.

The weather was still cold, but not as cold as the atmosphere from last night. I just hope Haruna hasn't done anything stupid.

I arrived at their place after a while. It was hard to walk fast with the air being so cold.

The house was clean and looked like everything's fine. I stopped after I've opened the front door wondering why it wasn't locked. This was troublesome as usual. It's never really normal in their house.

"Yoh?" I heard a hoarse voice from the stairs.

Haruna walked down weakly as she blew her nose.

"I'm sorry. I was about to see you but then I forgot my jacket so I went back in here."

"Are you crazy?" I almost yelled, "You're sick and you don't feel well, so you should stay in bed."

I walked up to her feeling her forehead. It was so hot I could probably fry something on it. She was sick. Really sick. I may have to stay here for a while.

--

I sent her up to her room guiding every step she took. Her body was so warm. (I do not want to use the word HOT.) I could see that she's feeling horrible.

"I feel the worst, Yoh," She croaked, "I think I'm getting a bubonic plague."

"Since when were you smart enough to know about that?" I helped her get on her bed.

She looked awful. Her eyes looked swollen and her face was as pale as goat's milk. She tried to smile at me but still, she felt too awful to.

"Yoh, you might get my cold!" She worried, blowing her nose.

"Seriously, I can't leave you alone here. I'm not stupid."

She leaned forward to me weakly and kissed my forehead. I was surprised she had the strength to get up. Just by looking at her state, it breaks my heart, entirely.

"I love you, Yoh." She said, leaning back to rest her head on her pillow.

It didn't take a minute for her to fall asleep. How long will I have to wait for her parents? I can't just ditch her.

I walked downstairs to look for some food she might like to eat when she wakes up. Unfortunately there was nothing already prepared. I had to make something myself. Ugh. This is troublesome. I'm not good at taking care of sick people.

The kitchen was a mess. I wonder what had happened to it. The cooking utensils were out of place and there were tissues every where. How will I clean this up myself?

There was no other way. I needed help. I took out my cell phone and dialed the necessary numbers.

I called Fumi, he said he was on his way. I called Mami-san, she said she was on her way too. I called Asaoka (unfortunately), he said he was coming after work.

I was having second thought about if I should call Asami too, but then I thought, Fumi would take her here. Or, she wasn't really interested.

Geez. If having a girlfriend was this hard, I'm glad I have friends.

_--_

_**A/N: **__OMG. I'm so sorry it's short. :3 I thought I could do it, but then I feel so bad right now. It's rushed and lacked thought. I'm so sorry. I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as possible! I missed you guys. ____ Please bear with me. -_-"_


	8. Sickness Part II

_**A/N: **__I promise this time, I'll update regularly again. Gosh. I felt like I was having a bubonic plague or something. :3 _

_I missed you minna-san. Hopefully, I do better on this chapter. There were so many mistakes on my last one. It's unforgiveable! _

--

**EIGHT**

It has been an hour and yet none of them arrived. This is so annoying. I've already cleaned the whole kitchen. I have no idea of how to cook a meal.

Haruna's been asleep the whole time. If I didn't have anything to do down here, I would have watched her sleeping upstairs. This kitchen was a mess before I arrived here. Where could her parents be? It's already noon.

After a while longer, finally someone rang the doorbell. It was Fumiya and surprisingly, he was with Asa. I didn't actually think she would come.

"Yoh, sorry we're late," Fumi apologized, "We brought food and medicine for Haru-chan."

I looked at Asa for a second; she looked like she was forced to come.

Fumi looked at me, then changed his direction to Asa. He smiled looking back to where I stood and said, "It was Asa's idea to buy medicine and food, Yoh."

Asami blushed a little bit and itched the back of her head, looking irritated that her boyfriend had to spill her deeds. Her eyes looked straight at mine. She gave a serious expression and pouted her lips, trying to look as if she weren't so annoyed of the fact that she had to be there.

"I thought Haruna needed it." She finally said, "I know how much you worry about her."

I smirked.

"Yeah, she's upstairs sleeping," I explained, "I was a little worried she didn't have anyone with her here."

"Yoh, we should wait for Asaoka and Mami-chan," Fumiya suggested, " They say they were on their way too, right?"

I shut the door and winced, "Yeah, whatever."

Asami walked upstairs and left me and Fumi in the living room. We sat down and brought out all the food they bought for Haruna.

"What is this for? A party?" I asked, fiddling with the plastic bags full of party food.

He replied, "Well, Asami thought that we could all share it once Haruna can't finish all of it."

I paused for a while and thought, they were planning a party after all.

"I doubt that Haruna can't finish a whole bowl of noodles, she eats quite a lot."

"Oh, she may not have that big of an appetite once she wakes up, Yoh."

Fumiya had a point, but there was no way she couldn't lose her appetite. It was Haruna we were talking about here.

"I'll go check on her."

I got up and left my feline-eyed friend behind, still fiddling with the food and walked up the stairs to my girlfriend's room. I stopped at the door and saw that Asami was talking to her while she was sleeping. I glanced at them for a while and hid behind the door. I was not eavesdropping, I was only curious. Oh please.

Asa sat on the stool next to Haruna's bed. She ran her fingers briskly through her blanket and smiled. She opened her mouth and whispered something to Haruna's ear. I couldn't quite hear what she was saying, but I'm sure I could make out the words from the way she opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry, and thank you" was all I can guess to what she just said.

I then pushed the door gently and showed myself to my sister. She stood up from her seat quickly and looked like she was caught in some kind of crime.

"I wasn't doing anything, I was just—"

"I know." I interrupted. I t was so predictable that she would make another excuse.

Asami walked out leaving Haruna and I in the room. She was so angelic while asleep. I've never seen her so quiet and at peace. I sat down next to her and observed her eyes. They were puffy and red, showing all the sickness she's going through.

The atmosphere was noiseless. The only thing that was making a sound was her breathing. Is she dreaming? What could she be thinking of? It wasn't like when she was awake, that she'd be easily read. It was different. She was mysterious this way.

I stepped out of the room after a few minutes of watching her. Mami and Asaoka were already downstairs helping Asa and Fumi with the food. Haruna's parents weren't there. Her little brother wasn't there yet either. What kind of family leaves a sick girl at home by herself?

Everyone was helping me with all the house work. They were a bit noisy, but not loud. They weren't happy; they were concerned about Haruna too. I was glad of how much I know how they really cared about their friend like that. It was cheesy, in a way, but I know Haruna would be so happy once she finds out.

"Yoh, we're done," Fumiya declared to me, "When Haruna-chan sees all these food and presents, she'd be delighted!"

"It's not really her birthday." I replied. For some reason it made Fumi a little bummed that I said that.

"Oh don't be such a kill joy, Yoh," Asaoka supported Fumi, "I'm sure Haru-chan will love that we did this."

"Yeah, whatever."

--

"Yoh?" A weak voice croaked from upstairs. It was Haruna. She walked weakly towards the dining room and found us sitting on the table. Her eyes grew big as she rubbed them to see if what she was seeing was real. I stood up and helped her take her seat.

Haruna sat down, still bewildered. I knew she'd be surprised.

"Why is everybody here?" She said, "Everyone is here, and it's not even my birthday!"

I looked at Fumiya. He scratched the back of his head. I winced.

"We were so worried about you, Haruna," Mami-san finally answered, "Are you okay now?"

Haruna gave a big smile.

"Everyone is here because they cared!" She paused for a while and looked at Asami, who was trying not to give eye-contact, "Everyone."

I sat quietly and smiled at my sick, yet happy girlfriend. It felt good to see her being cheerful again. It just doesn't suit her whenever she's all weak and life-less. I don't think I would stand her being like that at all.

--

We ate the food Fumiya and Asami bought. Surprisingly, Haruna didn't have enough appetite after all. She just ate ONE bowl of noodles. It made me wonder for a while.

After eating, everybody else went home except for me. The day broke into night, and still her parents didn't arrive yet. How troublesome. I can't leave her alone here. It would be somehow, dangerous.

"Yoh, you should go home." Haruna ordered, "Asa might tell your mom that you're with me again."

"I don't think Asa will tell on me at all." I told her, "We're okay now, remember?"

She smiled at me and gave me a big hug. She released me and took two steps back. I looked at her, confused.

"You might get my cold." She blushed.

I took two steps towards her and kissed her lips. I knew her eyes were open, for she was shocked, as usual. She hugged me as we kissed and I could feel her lashes on my cheek as she shut her eyes.

A few seconds later, we heard someone open the door downstairs. Haruna pushed me away as she ran to her bed. She pulled the blanket over her and peeked out of it. She put out her hand and waved.

I could tell that she knew it was her parents. I could also tell that it was a signal for me to go. This scene is funny.

I walked to the window, slipped out and tried to be unseen through the window downstairs.

--

The night was still cold, and everyone was in their homes, probably minding their own business.

I looked back at their house and smiled. Every day is a surprise. I wonder what surprises tomorrow will give me.

Right now, I can safely say that today, was one of the greatest presents.

--

_**A/N: **__R&R everyone! :3 Yes! It turned out longer than I expected. This is good. I'm getting my momentum back. Kyahaha! Who's up for jelly doughnuts? Let's celebrate this chapter. XD_

_Thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as I go online! :3_


	9. Missing You

_**A/N: **__I just finished a BUNCH of homework. I did too many subjects. I think I'm going to faint now from all the studying. :3 _

_Always remember, "Worry less, Limit STRESS." That's what I always say. _

_Well, enough about me. Let's get to the story._

_--_

**NINE**

The next day was just another manic Monday. Haruna was still at home sick and called to say she wasn't going to school today. I plan on visiting her later, but today was the first day of dance practice for Prom. Ugh. I'd try to come over if I survive it.

"Yoh, aren't you a little upset today?" Asaoka asked.

"Why should I be upset?" I replied, looking straight at the blackboard.

"Haru-chan isn't here." He chuckled.

"You're really annoying."

We sat down quietly as the homeroom teacher enters the room. Everyone was quiet as the teacher laid down his writing instruments and books. He sat on his chair and stared at the students in front of him.

It was quiet for a few seconds until finally the old man sighs.

"As you all know, Prom is coming up it 2 months. You all are pretty excited right?"

Just after he said excited, everybody started whispering and giggling loudly. Prom is such a big deal for some reason.

"Pst! Yoh! Who are you taking to the Prom?" Asaoka joins in everybody's whispers.

I winced and buried my face into my arms. The teacher didn't speak for about a minute. It was almost noisy now.

"Komiyama-kun is going to make the special speech," He announces, "I'm sure now, he's probably already done with it."

"Ohh, Yoh is so cool!" a girl said from across the room. All the other girls started to coo and I heard my name a couple of times. This is irritating.

"Actually," I finally made a say, "I haven't started it yet."

"Well then, I will have your written draft by tomorrow, will that be alright?" The man with the thick old-fashioned glasses looks at me seriously. He didn't tell me that it was some kind of assignment. Ugh.

"Yes." I finally replied without trying to mumble anything to make him upset.

--

"Lunch is pretty lonely without Haruna, right Yoh?" Fumiya takes a bite of his homemade onigiri.

"Yeah, there's no life when she isn't around." Mami adds.

Come to think of it, it is kind of quiet without Haruna around.

"I'm going to visit her later," I say, taking a sip of my orange juice, "After practice."

"That's what being a boyfriend is all about, Yoh!" Asaoka gives me that annoying smile again.

I ate my food quietly as the group talked about Prom night. I myself am wondering if this event was really necessary. Mami and Asami were talking about what they should wear and things like that. Fumi and Asaoka looked troubled as they talked about what _they _should be wearing. Well, I already got measured for my tux (Brings back unwanted _old lady tailor _memories.). Asa on the other hand already knew what her dress would look like. I just hope I don't look stupid in my tux. That would be so troublesome.

Everyone in the whole cafeteria was talking about it now. The whole school was, apparently. It was as if they wanted time to go by so fast so that Prom Night would already take place.

"They say that Prom Night is the most _magical _day for lovers," Mami told, "It's the Night that changes _everything._"

I winced and sipped my juice once again. Do all girls think that way about events like this? Haruna hasn't been to a dance before. I have no idea of what she thinks about the whole Prom Night idea, but I'm sure that she's as excited as everybody is.

I said it before, and I will say it again. It's just Prom. What's the big deal?

--

Classes end and first year students leave. All that there was left was second year and third year students. The teachers were buzzing around calling all students. Was preparing for Prom such a hassle?

"I see that you're baffled by what you see, Komiyama-kun." A girl behind me pats my shoulder.

She looked familiar. I bet she's a girl from my class.

"I don't know why everyone's so affected by this Prom thing." I said to her.

She smiled and looked around as I looked outside to see if the sun was still up. The whole auditorium was noisy. The whole environment around me was a nuisance. It was like, I was stuck in some kind of barrier. I didn't feel as much excitement at all.

"Miura Airei, by the way, Komiyama-kun," The girl says as she tried to catch my attention.

I looked at her as she brings out her hand for me to shake.

"Komiyama Yoh." I mentioned my name, as if she didn't already know.

"I know. You're my partner for today's practice."

The confusion was making me a little sick in the stomach, but I guess she would have to do, since Haruna isn't here.

"My date was supposed to come here today, but then became sick and had to go home." She explains, fiddling through her long brown hair.

I winced and scratched the back of my head and said, "Ah. My girlfriend was supposed to be here as my partner too, but then she was sick and didn't come to school."

"Then that makes us at the same boat, doesn't it?" She smiles, holding my hand.

I was irritated of the fact that she was actually one of those girls who were after me. This is so annoying.

When the instructor finally came, everybody stood with their partner. Fumi and Asami stood by each other holding hands. Asaoka stood next to Mami, who looked quite happy with her partner. They were lucky. Airei held my hand so tight, I could feel my blood circulation stop as my fingers turn cold.

I knew this was going to be troublesome.

The dance was just a simple, step by step routine. Our right hands go onto our partner's waist and our partner's hands go onto our shoulders. Our left hands are held onto each other's left hand and as we take four consecutive steps, the opposite hands do the opposite things.

It wasn't very complicated, but with my partner, it was really difficult. She always pushes me forward closer to her, making our faces so close, I could practically hear her breathe. When it was time for our hands to change places, she pokes my waist making in tickle a bit. It was not at _all _comfortable. I wish Haruna was here.

--

The first practice was hard, not because of the steps, but because of the person I am stepping with. Airei was cute, but she was a little pushy and desperate. Haruna would have been a better partner even if I knew she couldn't dance.

"Thanks for filling in for my partner, Komiyama-kun," Airei says with glee, "For some pathetic reason, I still wish that you would be my practice buddy until tomorrow."

She blushes, and looks at me angelically. I smiled at her and patted her head gently and said, "Trust me, my girlfriend wouldn't be too happy if she found out that I had another partner today."

I turned my back to her and grabbed my bag from Fumiya. Asami looked behind me and gave a wince.

"You really know how to break a girl's heart, Onii-chan." My sister says as she gives Airei a skeptical look.

I looked back at my substitute partner and walked pass her. All the girls in class seemed to understand me now. I'm sure she can too.

--

School was tiring and unexpected as always. I walked alone to Haruna's house, still feeling the coldness of the wind. It wasn't yet late. The sun was just about to set. I stood by their house and dialed her phone number.

Through her window, I saw her get up to pick up her phone from the table. It made me happy to see her smile as she looked to see who it was calling.

"Moshi mosh!" She answers, "I'm feeling all better!"

"I know, I can see."

She looks out the window and opens it.

"I can see you Yoh!" She smiles and waves.

"Come to school tomorrow, okay?"

"How was school without me?" She asks, looking down at me, still with the phone on her ear.

"It was normal without you, I guess," I replied, paused and covered my mouth as I whispered my words onto the receiver, "That's why I missed you so much."

I quickly looked around me to see if anyone had heard. The area was clear and cold, but my cheeks were hot. My blood was warm and everything was better now.

Haruna smiles at me and giggles, "I missed you too, Yoh! So much."

She waves and closes her window.

"You're getting cold. You should rest a bit more." I sighed, wishing she was still there.

"Yoh, you should go home or _you _will get a cold."

I paused for a while and replied, "Yeah, sure. See ya tomorrow."

"Yoh, I love you." She says.

Her words were tender and mild and made me smile. I was ready to go home now. It made my day.

I hesitated to hang up, so she hung up on me instead. The street was empty. It was just me and the aura that surrounded me. It was freezing, yet somehow her words made me feel toasty, and warm.

--

_**A/N: **__It isn't long, I know, but I guess it's enough to make you guys smile a bit and see Yoh's inner sweetness. For a second there, I thought I was getting a little, OOC. I don't care. I knew just how he felt, so I strongly disagree if you thought it was OOC. :3_

_Okay, I'm done. I'll update quickly, I promise now. The regular updating sign wasn't for nothing ya know! :3 I missed you guys, but I'm sure that you would understand that studies, and fanfic, just don't mix! :3_


	10. Sister's Intuition

_**A/N: **__I'm so glad I updated right away. :3 I had so many mistakes so I had to edit it a few times. I even misspelled a few words. Oh gosh. Who's up for celebrating a new chapter? :3 I am! _

_--_

**TEN**

Okay, what am I supposed to say in a speech? A Prom Night speech. It has to be something that people would remember once they graduate.

I sat alone in my room looking at the piece of paper in front of me. My mind has been so blocked lately. If I don't pass this paper tomorrow, my homeroom teacher will eat me alive.

The clock was ticking. I heard the seconds turning into minutes, into hours, and still I haven't written a single stroke. I looked at the clock. It's 8 in the evening. I've been sitting here for two hours now. My room was tidy, and quiet. Nothing really interesting. There isn't any inspiration around me. How was I supposed to know? Who knew it would be this hard?

I leaned forward and continued staring at my empty sheet of paper. It seemed so simple, yet at the same time, complex. This might take longer than I thought.

A knock on the door made me sit up straight again. I knew it was Asami. She must have known I'd be having a hard time doing this assignment.

"It's open." I said, allowing my sister to enter my dungeon of pure hiatus.

"You're not good at those things, aren't you?" She guessed, giving me a small grin.

"Did you come here to criticize me?" I replied her question, with another question.

"I came here to help you, actually."

"I don't need help on this."

Okay, so maybe it was a lie. I badly needed help. But from my little sister? I don't think so.

"You don't have to be such an egoist. You're not the best at everything, Onii-chan." She asserted.

I rubbed my face in defeat. She and I knew that I needed a hand on this speech. There isn't anything I know I can say in front of all the juniors and seniors.

"Think of Haruna-chan," She added, "She changed your life in ways you can't even see."

She sat on my bed looking around all my awards.

"Onii-chan had always been the best at everything."

"Ah. Yeah, whatever," I looked behind and faced my little sister, "What does my speech have to do with Haruna?"

"Well, apparently you have no idea what Prom is like." She answered, "I have no idea either, but we girls have this thing called, _Woman's intuition._"

I gave her a skeptical look and raised an eyebrow.

"I just want to get this done by tomorrow."

"If you want to get it done, then listen to what your heart is saying."

For minutes we didn't say anything. Asami rolled her eyes and sighed. She must be thinking, "My brother is such a typical man."

"My brother is such a typical man," She sighed, "That's probably what you're thinking of what I'm thinking right now."

"This is a serious thing," I explained, "If I don't give this by tomorrow, my teacher will—"

"Prom is about love and magic!" She yelled, almost angry, "Isn't that something serious?! Don't you have any feelings?!"

I was shocked by her sudden reaction. Somehow, it made things clear. I love a girl, who made magical changes happen. Was this what Asami was trying to point out?

"Haru-chan should be your inspiration for once," She continued her lecture, "Prom Night was supposed to be fun and it was supposed to be a night to remember, not only by lovers, but by everyone you shared your high school life with!"

The feeling of being outsmarted by your own little sister is kind of embarrassing in a way, but I feel happy that she told me.

Asami walked towards me, holding a serious look on her face.

"Onii-chan, write something everyone will remember in their hearts. Something they will look back to when they graduate, and say, "I will never forget what Komiyama-kun said that night.""

I looked at her in awe.

"Ehe. I feel dumbfounded," I chuckled, "But I guess you're right."

She smiled at me. She knew just how I felt, I guess. For some reason, I kind of like the atmosphere between the two of us again. It wasn't like the weeks before, when we both were feeling some kind of barrier between us. My sister's smile made me take a glimpse of what we were before, such a cute pair of siblings walking around hand in hand.

I patted her head gently. She winced.

"Now, let's work on your paper." She said, "We have a lot of work to do."

--

The night was long. We finished at exactly 11 o'clock. Asami danced around with glee after she saw what I've written. I guess she missed our time together too. She hugged me and left my room with a smile on her face.

I was alone again, staring at the moon out my window. It was higher than last time. I could tell, because it shone more.

For a moment, I looked at what I've written. I realized that I will kind of miss high school, mainly, Haruna. She practically was my high school life. Asami was right when she said that I should use my girlfriend to be inspiration. There wouldn't be a happy Yoh now, if it weren't for her.

Everyone was right when they said that Prom was a night to be excited for. Asami made me realize that it was, actually.

Well, maybe sometimes I have to admit, thank God, I have a sister.

--

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" I heard my little sister's voice piercing through my ears.

I opened my eyes and rubbed them. My alarm didn't ring again. I guess I forgot to set it. I rubbed my eyes some more to see what the time was. I saw the digits as my sight begins to finally get rid of the blur. It was 4 o'clock in the morning. Why is Asami waking me up?

The dawn hasn't broken fully, so it was still a little bit dark. I walked down the stairs still feeling the doziness from my sleep. The lights were on in the living room, so I figured that mom should be awake too. Was there a problem?

"Yoh, look! The old lady tailor bought Asami's dress, and your tux here early!" My mother says with glee, "Try yours on!"

I saw the old lady, standing next to my mother, still giving me that flirty smile. This is so annoying. It's too early to be actually even feel disturbed. I think I'm going to explode!

"I made this tux especially for you, cute boy." The old lady said, winking at me.

Ugh. What's the number for 911?

"Isn't it a little early?" I said to the wrinkled woman with a really, really short skirt.

"I finished it last night and decided to deliver it today." She replied giving me the _eyes._

Should I emphasize what I just said? How can you be so old and annoying at the same time? This was such a _great _way to start my day really.

Asami was looking at her pink dress happily as mom smiles at her daughter. Am I the only one who thinks that this is stupid?

"I can try mine on, later after school." I said, walking back upstairs.

My day is somehow ruined. Haruna, please show up and make my day.

Okay, did I just say that?

--

_**A/N: **__YEY. :3 Kind of a cliffhanger, right? :3 You guys tell me, what do you think Yoh would look like in his new tux? :3 _

_There is more to come, so you guys better support this. :3 I was really happy that every time I post a new chappie, I get reviews, right away. I feel excited for the Prom chapter too! :3 _

_Reviews, onegai? :3 Domo arigato. ^_^ _


	11. Salty Onigiri

_**A/N: **__Wow! It rained reviews. :3 Thank you so much much much! :3 I'm glad that right after that chappie, I got like, 4 reviews. I know it wasn't much, but still. It made me so happy! _

_Back to the last question, I really think that Yoh would look so HOT in a tux too. Even if he's only a manga character, I still think that he's counted in my list of crushes! Yes, Yoh is (it's not obvious, really. XD) my ultimate bishie. :3 You get me? Kyahaha! Now, back to the story. Asami played a really big part at the last chapter because she was the only one I thought who could bring out Yoh's feelings towards Haruna. I also thought that she was the only one who could help Yoh with his assignment. Quite a sibling fluff, don't you think? :3 _

_Read the following chapter. :) It's going to be awesome. XD_

_--_

**ELEVEN**

Mr. Sadaharu was so impressed with my speech, he almost cried at the last few words. This just goes to show that even heartless teachers cry. I'm just pretty much glad that I got it over with.

My day didn't start out quite well. The old lady tailor's face haunted me until I couldn't even close my eyes anymore. It was so irritating; I couldn't even get back to sleep after seeing her this morning.

School was normal as usual. Haruna showed up earlier than I expected. We didn't go to school together, but she greeted just as I arrived. It wasn't very much of an eye-opener, but she made me smile, even just for a bit. Every one else was pretty normal, except for Asami, who apparently just got her dress and was most excited about it. She talked to everyone about it. Fumiya, Mami, and even Haruna. Of course Haruna looked pretty out of place when she was hearing all of the commotion from Asa. It never occurred to her that wearing a dress could be _that _exciting. I could just imagine what _my girlfriend _would look like it my sister's dress. Ugh.

"I heard you got your tux today, Yoh," Asaoka joined in all the Prom commotion as we walked to class, "Why don't we go to your house after school and see how it looks on you."

"You really get into my nerves." I mumbled, annoyed.

"Don't be such a spoiled sport, Yoh." Fumiya said, "It will be just us men."

The two of them smiled at me as if they were planning something really stupid again.

"You two can come. Just don't mention it to the girls."

"Komiyama-kun is done with his speech, and for that, thank you for handing it in early." Our homeroom teacher broke in the news immediately after he sat down.

He was so happy; I had to smile just so he could stay happy. Everyone would hate me if I get him in a bad mood. Nobody likes it when Mr. Sadaharu's mad. Literally.

"We are having a count-down till Prom Night!" He says, getting excited, "Since it's already coming in less than a month, we can all get ready by preparing numbers for the Night. Anyone can join to show off their talent!"

I sighed in boredom. Everyone's busy studying for the exams. Who could actually have the time to practice all of that?

"I think I'm going to sing for Prom Night," Asaoka tells our teacher, "It's already bad enough for Yoh to be doing the speech."

This guy really pisses me off. Now, how did I become friends with him again?

"Then it's settled. Whoever has the time to practice, and has got the heart to participate, then please tell me." The old man looked pretty desperate after all. I wonder if Haruna, Mami and Asa had tasks to do for Prom Night.

--

"What are you going to sing for Prom, Asaoka?" Fumiya asks our mischievous friend, "I haven't really heard you sing before, it's quite exciting."

"Well, I'm going to dedicate the song to Yoh, so it's going to be quite a surprise, you'll see." He replied, giving me his _smile._

Come to think of it, this might be the last year I'll ever spend with these guys. Asaoka and I have been friends ever since we were in elementary school. I have to admit, I'm gonna miss him. Even if he annoyed me and got under my skin a few times, he was a good friend, deep down there.

"I wanna show how much I really cared for Yoh." He teases, giving a chuckle.

Yeah, he was a good friend, deep, deep, deep down there.

"When the exams are over, Prom Night will take place," Fumiya says, looking out the window, "I really don't mind how I look when the time comes. Asa and I will still look happy together, don't you think?"

"I don't know," I replied, "Asami got her dress this morning."

I stared at my notebook, and the moment I closed my eyes, I flashbacked to what I saw this morning, besides Asami's dress. My tux. I never really caught a glimpse of it. All I saw was the big box it was in. I got a feeling that it was going to be a little tight or something. Ugh. Brings me back to where it started.

"I just want to have fun." They both said, looking really gay.

It was math time. Why were we talking about this?

--

"Yoh! I bought you lunch today." My girlfriend swooped towards the table Fumiya, Asaoka and I shared. She was acting a little more excited than usual.

"I worked hard to make that bento for you!" She continued, "I did my best to make it special!"

I looked at the pink lunchbox she handed that had three pieces of onigiri inside. It wasn't very special, really. We have onigiri all the time. I wonder why she took the trouble.

"Thanks." I said, picking up the small piece of rice ball.

It was chewy and a little salty. Knowing Haruna, she might have tried too hard again. There was no way I could say that it was horrible.

"You put too much salt in it." I asserted, frankly, "It's only okay for me."

"Eh?" Her heart sinks in depression, "Okay. I'll try harder next time and make it better!"

The whole group started to get all chatty and worked up again. Lunch time was the only time every one actually got together. A lot of people actually wonder why the three of us hang out with girls a year younger than us. It must be because all the girls in our year are obnoxious and very _fan girl-_like. To be honest, they annoy me a lot. Haruna wasn't like any of them. She doesn't have long hair, and she doesn't wear her skirt up too short like all the other girls. I like her the way she was. Simple and preppy at the same time, witted. I think.

Everything was normal until I saw Airei walk up to our table. She paused in front of where Haruna sat and looked down at her right in the eye. My girlfriend looks at the girl in front of her, confused.

"This is your girlfriend, right Komiyama-kun?" Airei muttered, "Didn't you tell her about yesterday?"

"Back off Airei!" Asami bellowed from across the table. Mami and Fumiya tried to stop her from approaching Airei, but then she already faced her.

"Why don't you tell her, Komiyama-kun!" She barked, "You were my partner yesterday and tell her how you held me tightly at my waist and how you asked if you could date me instead!"

"My brother did _no such thing!_" Asami drawled back.

My sister almost slapped Airei right in the face until Haruna stood up and grabbed her arm. Asami looked shocked and stared at Haruna as she butts in between her and Airei. Everyone looked over at our table and stayed quiet, watching the two girls stare at each other in silence.

Haruna smiled at the girl in front of her and surprisingly, didn't break down or did anything physically (like last time with the other girls.).

"You hear that?" Haruna says quietly, "If Yoh really wanted you, he would have said something."

Airei (who was apparently dumbfounded at the moment) ran out of the cafeteria and left the place quiet.

Everyone who witnessed looked at Haruna. She stood there and didn't say a thing. She clenched her fist and looked back to where the people were watching. She gives us a big smile and puts her hands on her waist.

"I am Yoh's one and only partner! Prom or whenever!" She declares, leaving me speechless.

I covered my mouth and felt the warm blood up my cheeks again. This time, it was getting hotter by the second. I rubbed my face in pure shame. I was embarrassed, again, but this type of embarrassment made me want to laugh. Laugh really, really hard, and loud and would want to laugh until all my insides burst out.

Haruna sat back down. Asami sits back to her place too. They both smile at each other.

"Isn't it a little funny that we always make a scene around here?" Asaoka giggles.

"Even in middle school, no day passes normally with Haruna around." Mami conceded.

Even I myself wonder sometimes…

Are we a normal couple? Or is this how our chemistry reacts?

--

After school the girls decided to go out as girls at the end of the day. That only means that it leaves us _men _to hang out again. I knew it was troublesome.

"Hey Yoh, didn't we say we were going to your house to check out your tux?" Fumiya asked, "Don't you _dare _chicken out now."

I looked at him and Asaoka who looked at me with puppy-dog begging eyes.

Please. That does _not _work on me.

--

_**AN: **__Wah! Such commotion, don't you think? I know! I hate Airei-chan too! :3 _

_The special chapters are coming in as soon as I'm done with all the studying. I know, it's hard to mix all the writing into all the MATH-ing. XD I could use a jelly doughnut right now. _

_I apologize (again) for all the seriously unforgivable mistakes. I deserve a big BOOO for all that. :3 I noticed I made a lot of them on the previous chapter, which I checked only after I published it. *slaps self* _

_Ouch. :3_ _Make me feel better by gicing a long, long, long review, okay? I could really use it. Whahaha. _

_Arigato for reading. :D_


	12. Asaoka's Game

_**A/N: **__Don't you just hate it when you put the last jelly doughnut in the fridge and the next day it's gone? :'( That's it! Whoever took that last piece is going to feel the rue. XD_

_Anyhoo, I read the last 3 chapters of HSD yesterday and still, it never fails to make me cry. XD Yes, I know, it's so juvenile, and yet it still made me feel the tears in the eyes. XD I studied their characters more so that I wouldn't get all OOC when it came to my story. I know not everybody likes OOC POVs. It is a big BOOO. :3_

_When was the last time I updated? It's been so long, I guess. There hasn't been anything going on lately, maybe that's the reason why I haven't any inspiration for this chapter. You've got to forgive me though, there are a lot of things to study, and like you guys said, "Fanfics come AFTER studying." :3 Still, you guys deserve the best because you actually take the trouble to read this instead of doing your daily routine. XD _

_Yoh doesn't like the idea of going to Prom. I figured, guys in our class don't even know that our Prom's coming. Seriously, is it true that only girls find Prom something to look forward to? Sheesh!_

_YEY, it's the 12__th__ Chapter! Want to celebrate with me by giving a long, (and worth reading) review? :3 DOMO! :3_

_--_

**TWELVE**

The tux was okay. It felt pretty comfortable actually. It wasn't like what I thought. I felt flexible and quite charming in it. (This isn't like me.)

"Yoh! I'm so gay for you!" Asaoka jokes around.

"SHUT UP!" I said, feeling all angry at him again.

I looked at myself in the mirror, feeling a bit strange. My face was red. I imagined the scene of our Prom. All the lights and all the students dressed formally in their evening wears, mingling with fellow classmates while holding hands with their dates. I could picture everything like it was from a book of fairytales. Minus the fairires and the dragon ladies and wicked step mothers. There's no wonder Asa and all have been so excited.

"Now that I've thought about it, Prom's actually only a month away." Fumiya pointed out.

I looked at him feeling a little stupid standing in front, looking like I'm some kind of waiter from a fancy restaurant. Ugh. This is getting itchy.

"I'm gonna go take this off," I said to them, still feeling the itchy parts of me, "It's going to be troublesome if anything happens to this."

I left my room and got dressed into my home clothes. Fumiya and Asaoka fiddled with the stuff in my room. They studied all my awards and trophies and noticed the beads in the shelf.

"Hey this is from Kurihara, right?" Fumiya recalled, "Didn't Haruna-chan have these?"

The memory of Haruna wearing those beads kind of gave me an uncomfortable feeling. Kurihara and she led off at a bad start. There wasn't really much of a friendship between them.

_/Flashback/_

"_I didn't want us to end that way at all. I just wanted to give what we had before, a chance to start all over again."_

_I stepped forward towards her and patted her head. The presence of Haruna being there wasn't very unobvious. She could see me and Kurihara. This girl is crying in front of her ex boyfriend trying to see if he could give their past another chance._

_The thought of what happened before hurts me. The pain I felt wasn't there anymore, and we both know that I've moved on and that there's no point in continuing something that has been gone for a long time._

_I thought hard as I studied the beautiful girl in front of me. She was crying. I remembered the time when I used to embrace her when she cries. I wondered, do I still feel that way? Do I still want things back?_

"_Yoh-kun is my only shelter," She cried, "When I found out that he has a new girlfriend, it just broke me."_

_Instead of feeling sorry for her, I thought of who I have now. Haruna. She was bubbly and joyful, tries hard at everything she does and gives as much as she can without wanting anything in return. I smiled at Kurihara. She used to be the one I longed for, but we lose people in our lives for a reason. We give way to the present and think of how we should treasure them, because they might only come once in our lives._

_I patted her head once more and looked down at her, feeling the pierce of disappointment._

"_I'm sorry," I apologized and crouched down to her ear and whispered, "But there's no way Haruna and I are breaking up."_

_Kurihara's reaction was mature. Although there were tears, she tried to hide the pain she was feeling. Haruna probably saw that too. I think she might be thinking of the wrong things again._

"_I have to go." I said to my ex girlfriend, who is apparently at a loss for words._

_--_

_I walked behind my current girlfriend and forced her sense to actually notice me. She looked like she was about to cry when I grabbed her hand. She turned around to face me. Her face looked shocked, at the same time a little sad. _

_Ugh. She did think of the wrong thing after all. _

_I looked at her as she tried to struggle out of what I was about to say. And when the time she finally gave into me, I smiled at her. _

"_I'll say this once so listen carefully."_

_She stayed in the state of shock and remained quiet._

"_I love you."_

_/End of flashback/_

"She must have been quite upset about you and Kurihara-chan." Fumiya continued to recall.

Asaoka stayed silent yet smiled at the both of us. He knew what happened anyway.

"No, actually she took it quite well. I don't wanna talk about it though." I told Fumi, leaving him still puzzled with things.

The day was about to end. I wonder how the girls are doing. Unlike us guys, they're probably having fun roaming around.

"I have to go home soon," Asaoka says, "It was already entertainment seeing Yoh in his tux."

He laughed while Fumiya tried to hold in his laughter.

"You really piss me off." I mumbled and placed my tux in its box.

It was getting dark actually. Haruna said she would call when she's on her way home. I wonder what they're up to.

"I wonder what Asa and all are doing," Fumiya sighs, resting his pointed chin on my desk. "Girls have so much fun when they hang out."

"I agree. Haruna hasn't called yet. Or texted once."

"That's the spirit boyfriends!" Asaoka butts in.

"I thought you were leaving?" I said softly, hoping that he would leave now.

"We could spy on them." He suggested, looking at us with mischievous eyes, "We could follow them and see what they're up to! It would be fun!"

His sarcasm was okay to begin with, but it made me think for a while. Of course I wanted to know what they were doing, but I think if we get caught by them, they would kill us.

"What do you say?" He added, still looking at me and Fumi.

"I'm in!" Fumiya agrees, "What about you Yoh?"

I looked at both of them and saw two children wanting to play "_stalk the pretty girls._" They were so troublesome. I sighed and decided to give them a break.

"Whatever, let's go."

--

_**A/N: **__How exciting! Yoh and his friends are playing stalker! :3 Wahaha! I know, it's a little OOC, really, and kind of a little out of nowhere. Still, I want to get excited this time. _

_There is no room for drama around here, YET. But I'm sure we'll get there somewhere. This should be a good start, don't you think? I apologize for the late update (again) and please forgive me for all the mistakes I made for the previous chapter. Stupid typos. -_-"_

_The next update will come soon so you better give reviews fast. :3 Thanks for reading. ^_^_


	13. Bras are TYT!

_**A/N: **__It's been a while since I've stalked someone. Maybe I'll try following people when I'm bored. It's never going to be an easy thing to follow around being unseen. Honestly, it is kind of a little scary. _

_Yoh isn't the type who follows people around. Actually, he's not even the type to play games. Who knew they would come to this? :3_

_Asaoka is just the person to think of something like this, don't you think? Oh well, enjoy!_

_--_

**THIRTEEN**

We went down town by the malls to see Asami, Haruna and Mami. They wanted to be left alone so it's kind of like stalking, if you think about it. I just knew this will end in a troublesome way. Fumiya almost tripped in the middle of the street. It was a good thing it was a red light.

I spotted Haruna and Asami browsing at some dress shop. A part of me wanted to see what was going on, yet the rest of me wanted to stay back and let them have their fun. Haruna might think that I'm being a little stupid about this.

I'm not stupid. Asaoka is the stupid one.

"Ah! There they are!" Fumiya finally noticed them, "Let's go follow them!"

My friends left without even waiting for me. Are they serious? Those two are pretty darn excited.

We went to the store where the girls shopped in and looked through the items, trying to act natural and unseen. I noticed the sales lady staring at us. She looked confused and probably thought we were out of our minds hiding behind clothes racks.

"Can I help you?" One of the sales persons asked us.

I flinched and took off the cap Fumiya was trying to hide in.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "We are leaving now."

I walked out of the store, Fumiya and Asaoka followed.

"Why did you suddenly back out Yoh?" Fumiya asks, giving me a sad look on his face.

"This is stupid. We shouldn't be eaves dropping on the girls like this. It's too troublesome."

"But don't you wanna see Haruna-chan's dress, Yoh?" Asaoka asked, smiling.

For a moment there I thought that I wanted to, but this was just one of Asaoka's schemes to fool me. It wasn't going to work.

He put his arm around my shoulder and looked forward, his other hand's fingers pulled his chin.

"Haruna-chan must look really cute in her dress, don't you think?" He continues, "She might have asked Asami-chan to come with her because she wanted to know what Yoh's type of dress would be like."

I felt the crimson liquid burning my cheeks as I tried to imagine. Was their plan really like this? Ugh. No. I should be listening to this idiot's talking.

"I have no intention of spoiling myself." I said.

He pouted and crosses his arms then smiled again.

"Suit yourself."

Fumiya sighed and fixed his eyes somewhere by a small store.

"Hey look! There they are now!" He announced.

Asaoka and I turned to see Haruna, Mami and Asami. The two idiots walked towards the store and peeked in the window.

"These two are so eager to know what's going on."

I sighed and followed my fellow stalkers.

--

IT WAS A LINGERIE STORE.

"What the hell?! Don't tell me we're going in there??" I asked angrily.

"Come on!" They pushed me in, "Only for a few minutes."

The lady in the cashier looked at us and smirked. She went up to us and observed our attire.

"Ah, high school boys," She notices as she looked at us from top to bottom, "Cross dressers?"

I felt a sudden gulp of annoyance right after she said the words, _cross dressers. _My heart thumped as fast as it does when I'm being checked out by old people. This was really getting on my nerves now. I'm leaving.

"E-excuse us." We chorused as we tried to get out of the store.

Before we knew it, the lady rushed to the entrance and blocked our way. Her eyes flashed as she gave an evil smile. We gulped and ran in the store.

I hid in a dressing room and found that Fumiya and Asaoka were hiding in there too.

"Okay, what was that about?" I asked the two scared beings in front of me.

They looked funny though. I wanted to take a picture of this.

"I bet she was trying to rape us!" Fumiya guessed, "Her eyes looked anxious and filled with lust!"

"I don't wanna lose my virginity with a lady elder than me!" Asaoka panics.

I scratched the back of my head and thought. This lady couldn't be thinking of that kind of thing.

I looked out of the dressing room to see if the coast was clear. The area around there seemed quiet. I didn't notice Haruna anywhere. It felt safe.

Asaoka and Fumiya stayed in the dressing room while I crept out quietly. There was no sign of evil lady-perv anywhere so I gave a signal for them to walk out safely.

We tip-toed slowly to the exit carefully trying to be unseen. The whole store was almost empty. The girls might have already left.

The environment was clear and smelt like strawberry flavored cake. I glanced at the cash register where the lady stayed earlier.

We were finally going to escape until…

"There you are!" The lady ran towards us.

Without looking back, we ran to the door and tried to open it. Unluckily, it was locked! We pushed the door to open hoping somehow we would pop out. Unfortunately, the lock was too strong for us to push through. I could see the end drawing near now.

Giving up, we looked back at the lady who was holding some random lingerie. She looked at us with such evil eyes as she walked towards our poor virgin bodies.

"You will be perfect for my poster this month." She gave a devious smile.

WHAT?! POSTER?!

--

"I swear I saw an ad for lingerie that guy in it looked just like you Yoh." My girlfriend says through the receiver that night.

We've been arguing about this for almost an hour now.

"I told you, that wasn't me." I said, remembering what happened today.

"And I thought I saw Fumiya and Asaoka there too. It was just weird."

I closed my eyes as I recalled the horror. It was too terrible to describe.

"Whatever. Just don't go out often without me anymore, okay?" I changed the subject, hoping she wouldn't ask anything more about the ad.

"Okay. I just don't see why Yoh's making a big deal out of this."

"Trust me, you don't know how embarrassed that guy in the ad is right now," I told her, "I feel for him."

"Did you see the ad too?" She asked.

I flinched. The whole experience was humiliating; I didn't want to remember it.

"Whatever, just remember that I wouldn't be dating you if I didn't want to know where you were going. I just feel uncomfortable whenever I'm not around you and you're out with other people."

The blood I felt rushing up my cheeks was warm and I knew I couldn't deny I was blushing this time.

"Yoh is being sweet again. I'm so happy!" She said, "I love you so much Yoh."

The moon was bright that night. I looked up the sky and saw the stars shine like glitter on dark paper.

"Look at the stars outside." I told her.

"Yeah I see it," She says, "it's really beautiful."

I breathed in and recalled the mishaps that's been happening ever since I've been together with Haruna.

Today was actually funny, even if it was a little troublesome. It kind of made me see how much I can do for her.

"I wanna see you tomorrow first thing," I said to her, "I'll walk you to school from your house."

"Eh? Sure! I'll sleep now so I could wake up early."

"Okay."

"Goodnight."

I was about to hang up when I remembered,

"Hey." I added.

"Yes?" She asked.

I looked up the sky.

"I love you." I said into the receiver.

The feeling wasn't embarrassing at all. It made me feel confident this time. Wow.

"I love you too." She replied and hung up.

I held my phone and remembered to treasure every conversation we have. There isn't anyone else that makes me do crazy things.

The air was cold and it felt like snow was coming soon.

I thought of what else could happen while we're together.

To think, I actually know how it feels to wear a bra now. I don't know how girls find it comfortable.

It seriously isn't.

--

_**A/N: **__Was it good? Was it bad? Was it OOC? Please tell me. Critics are much appreciated. :3_

_I missed updating regularly so I wrote this as soon as possible. I would be pretty ashamed if I didn't update soon. What would the "REGULAR UPDATING" sign be for then, right? :3_

_Okay we all know that unexpected things happen in this manga, right? :3 I just added a little bit of these here so that it doesn't get all OOC. ;3_

_I wanna thank Destiny-N for worrying about me (aww, it's so sweet, really. :") and wondering why I didn't update for a while. Well, it was just a long period of hiatus, really. Nothing bad happened. XD _

_My whole time was just pretty much occupied by the whole 2012 research thing. Could the people please shut up? The world isn't going to end in 2012 dammit! _

/Sarcasm on/ _If you could all give me 1 billion dollars to prove to you that the world would not end at 2012 I would gladly accept that. _/Sarcasm off/

_Ugh. Anyhoo, please review. :3_

_Support this and I will love you all the way. :3 Arigatou, minna-san. :3_


	14. Vanilla High

_**A/N: **__I love you Destiny-N. :3 Thanks for reviewing right away for the last two chapters. Merry Christmas! I missed you guys. :3 Sorry for the late update. I just finished a few accounting modules. College Proficiency tests are more horrifying than asparagus._

_First thing I have to say is, Yes, it would be really funny if we could imagine Yoh, Asaoka and Fumiya in bras. It just isn't good for them, right? I would like to see them though. :3 The OOC-ness should be excused._

_The previous chapter was written right after chapter 12. I know, it makes me wonder what I've eaten that made me update so soon at that time. Ugh. I have to tell you guys, I've been spending time on my computer more than I've been eating jelly doughnuts. It's not healthy for me! I need time for sweet jelly heaven. XD_

_Thank God they invented Christmas break. More time for updating. YAY! Celebrate with me by reading this fluffy chapter. _

_I hope you enjoy this next part. It's been a long time since I've written YohxHaruna fluff. I really missed it. :3_

_--_

**FOURTEEN**

"I swear Yoh, I really thought that it was you on that ad." Haruna tells me again.

The memory of being fit into girl's underwear is something guys wouldn't want to keep in mind at all. We talked about this last night. I told her not to tell me about it anymore. It just makes me uncomfortable.

"Could you please NOT talk about that anymore?" I said, irritated.

She looks down as we walked to school. I looked at her and reached for her hand and held it.

I didn't mean to get annoyed of her. She was just really pushing me, and I couldn't tell her why. If you were a man, you would understand me.

"I wouldn't be dating you if I was just going to be gay and pose for lingerie ads." I explained.

Her hand gripped mine tighter as she looked at me. She smiled and came to a stop. Her hair moved to the direction of the wind. Little did I notice before, it was quite longer than it used to be. Come to think of it, she's actually cuter now. We haven't done anything yet and still, I wonder why she looks a little different from before.

She brushed her hair and looked back at me.

"I decided to grow my hair longer for Prom," She says confidently, "I want to look like those girls that are fit to be Yoh's this time. Not someone who looks like only a friend of Yoh's."

Walking all the way to school seemed such fun. Despite all our differences, our relationship is still strong. Yesterday was just one of those days where I got into trouble because I cared for her a lot.

I don't want to remember it though.

--

"Have you seen Nagashima-san these days?" I over-heard a girl whisper to the guy sitting next to her.

Why do we also get talked about?

"Yeah, I noticed that she always kept her hair short." The guy replied.

"Well, it's longer now."

"She looks cuter too."

"I heard she's dating Komiyama Yoh."

The guy noticed I was hearing them and quickly looked back. The two of them pretended to act natural.

It was irritating.

I thought of the changes that Haruna undergone through. She became more consistent and determined. I'm not saying that she wasn't like this before… but you know what I mean.

"Good morning!" Fumiya stretched his arms as he greeted me, "Man, I had a total nightmare last night."

"If it involved nakedness and underwear for girls, then it wasn't a nightmare." I mumbled, burying my head inside my arms.

Asaoka entered the room, still wearing that smile of his. It seemed like nothing had happened. He was a little more silent than usual though.

"Sit down and be quiet." Mr. Sadaharu settled everyone down, "Class is starting."

--

The day has been normal, except for the fact that everyone's been talking more about Haruna than me. I wonder what's wrong with them today.

"Yoh, I baked a huge cake for you today. Please come!" Haruna invited me.

At first I was shocked because it was a little sudden, and she doesn't make cakes. As a matter of fact, she doesn't cook at all. This is ridiculous, but I'm sure she'll surprise me.

"What's the occasion?" I asked as we walked to her house.

"Well, it's our Anniversary. The first day we met."

"Ah."

We stopped at her doorstep and she rang the doorbell. She looked back at me and smiled as we waited for her parents to finally answer. She hummed and fiddled with her fingers.

A few seconds later, her mother pushed the door and peaked.

"Ah, it's about time you're home." The lady says, giving her daughter an angry look.

She looks behind Haruna and quickly grins. She must've been happy to see me.

"Komiyama-san, please come in."

Haruna frowns at her mother and walks in pulling me to the kitchen.

"It's not anything special. I just wanted you to know that you're girlfriend isn't really THAT hopeless." She said excitedly.

For a while, it made me think of how she must have tried to make that cake. Whatever it may look our taste, I must try to give it a little appreciation.

She opened the freezer and held out a really big piece of ice on a tray.

At first I wondered what it was, but then I realized…

"I'm sorry Yoh! It said that I should keep it in the freezer after baking since it was ice-cream cake!" Haruna tried to explain.

She panicked and looked around the cake for a perfect spot to break the ice.

"You left the cake in the freezer all day?" I tried to hold in my criticism.

I could seriously die of laughter right now if she didn't look so upset.

Haruna sat down with her eyes hiding behind her long fringe. I grabbed her chin with two fingers and held it up, making her stare at my face.

Her eyes were filled with tears, about to cry. I leaned my forehead against hers as we made eye contact. I sighed as she closed her eyes to feel my warmth. The atmosphere made me smile.

"We should fix this cake then," I finally managed to say, "It's not gonna eat itself, isn't it?"

She winced, and then grinned. I knew she hadn't lost spirit yet.

I looked around for something to break the ice and not ruin the cake. There wasn't anything that could save it, so Haruna and I just decided to heat it up in the microwave.

--

While waiting for the cake to finally melt, we browsed through her collection of shoujo manga.

"You got new ones?" I asked, not being surprised.

"Yeah, I thought I needed more things to do when I'm not doing anything at home." She answered.

"So this is the reason why you have undone homework?"

She gave me an annoyed look and smiled, scratching her head.

"I guess I'm really not like other girls, am I?"

I returned her smile and rubbed her head.

"Hey Yoh, do you smell something burning?" She sniffed around.

Oh shit. We forgot the cake.

Haruna quickly got out of the room and rushed downstairs. I followed my girlfriend as she opens the kitchen door.

"Yoh! I think you should be the one to open this!" She panicked, looking in the microwave to find that the cake was almost invisible.

"Why don't you just push the button and —"

BOOM!

Cream, frosting, icing and random fruits exploded everywhere! The walls, the ceiling, the table and chairs were all filled with cake ingredients.

"Are you okay Yoh?" Haruna scoffed.

I looked at the girl in front of me. She was all covered in white. My hands felt slippery as I laid down the floor. Looking above, I noticed behind her was the ceiling. It was devastated. The whole kitchen was.

I got up and wiped off the icing on my face with my hands.

"Yoh I'm sorry! This is the worst!" Haruna apologized as she dug her face into my literally sweet chest.

My hand was still filled with frosting as I started to giggle. For some reason the giggle turned into a laugh, and then into total busted guts laughter. My stomach almost exploded as I laughed hard. Haruna at first looked confused but started to laugh along with me.

We were a mess. How could this be? What's happening to me? When I entered high school and broke up with my first girlfriend, I decided to never become happy with any girl again, and now I'm smiling, seriously smiling and hilariously snorting with laughter.

When we finally managed to catch our breaths, she wiped icing off my face with her finger and lightly sucked it. It made a small chooping sound. _It was really cute._

The whole place was like a forest invaded by snow. I looked around to see if anyone saw us.

After a moment of silence, I held Haruna's hand and licked her lips lightly.

Oh God. I don't know what got into me.

She froze.

I felt the temperature getting higher as blood rushed up my whole face again.

"Ah. You had some cake on your lip so…" I tried to think of a perfect excuse.

"Sorry, uhh uhm… well, did you like it?" She asked.

"The what?"

"The taste."

"Of what?"

Okay, so I pretended I didn't know. What's with these hormones?

"The cake." She answered.

For a second there I hoped she would say, _my lips._ But that's just wrong.

I gave a small chuckle as I felt a little embarrassed.

"I like vanilla. I really do."

She smiled and hugged me tightly. The whole environment seemed perfect until we heard someone's footsteps.

"Haruna! We heard a noise so we checked if—"

Yes. It was her mother. And her father. And her brother.

Trouble again in paradise. Okay Yoh, think of the best excuse, right _now._

--

_**A/N: **Again, sorry for the late update. I hope all is forgiven. Ahaha. It's Christmas. Give me a darn break. :3  
_

_Kkkkkaaayyy! Was it good? Was it bad? Was it boring? Was it funny? Why don't you review and tell me what you think? :3 I'll be around making the next chapter right away. Sorry for the wait. Click that review button, ne? :3 _

_Thanks for reading. Prom chapter is drawing near. I can't wait to work on it too!_

_Meri Kurismasu, minna-san. :3 I hope you guys have a merry merry merry one! I don't need any gifts. Just please give me a nice, long review. Okay? :3 I love you all and I missed you! To the new readers, please keep reading and reviewing. I would really appreciate it. I'm sorry if it's long. I hope you guys enjoyed it though.  
_

_Ja. mata ne? :3  
_


	15. Crayons

_**A/N: **__The last chapter was cute, I know. Whaha! :3 _

_**Devilish Duck**__: Thank you for reviewing right after I posted chapter 14. Arigato Gozaimasu!_

_**Destiny-N: **__It's okay. I know you still support this, and I LOVE YOU for that. :3_

_Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year guys! The update took longer than I expected because I had to prepare a lot of things for the holidays. Now that it's over, school is up and running again. Please forgive me for updating only twice last year, considering that I promised to update more. I'll have to apologize early for the late updates I'm going to be facing. I need to study hard. REAL HARD. _

_Before I get all talky again, I just want to ask what's Haruna's little brother's name is? I never really knew. Could someone please tell me? Thanks in advance! :3_

_Read, review and eat. Okay? :3_

_--_

**FIFTEEN**

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP THE CAKE IN THE FREEZER?! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE IT IN THE MICROWAVE?!" Her mother yells at her.

We sat down on the kitchen, tired and exhausted from all the cleaning. Haruna's mother hasn't moved on over what happened with their microwave. It exploded, what do you expect?

She yelled the whole time at Haruna, lecturing us about house appliances and how to take care of them. The incident was kind of a shock to us too. Who knew it would explode like that? And why did her mom blame it all on her daughter? It was troublesome.

-

"I'm sorry Yoh. It was entirely my fault." Haruna apologizes.

"Yeah, it was." I admitted, patting her head with a grin.

"How could you just sit there and not be mad at me?"

"Why should I be mad when you're mother did it all?"

We sat quietly on her bed as we talked in whispers. She felt bad. I couldn't leave her there. Although it would bring her more trouble if I stayed, I had a feeling that her mom wouldn't mind me staying.

"If you had a chance to date someone besides me, who would you date?" She asked out of nowhere.

I winced and thought hard. Could there be anyone else out there who would make me laugh, cry or do crazy things besides Haruna?

"I obviously wouldn't go back to my ex," I assured, "Remember when I told you that you were the exact opposite of her?"

She sulked a little and replied, "Yeah."

"There's no reason to be jealous. We can agree to the fact that yeah, she was beautiful, she was gorgeous, she was smart, kind and she is all a guy could dream of." I explained, "Let's just say that she was the ideal girl. One of those whom I've always dreamed of being with."

"The why didn't you get back together with her when you had the chance?"

"Because she's not what I want anymore."

Then a sudden silence triggered. Haruna looked at me for a while. She was making sure I wasn't lying. Her eyes concentrated on mine. We were at an awkward situation. Her insecurity's making her feel like she shouldn't be with me any longer.

I sighed. I didn't know how to tell her how beautiful she's become ever since I fell in love with her. Looking back to when I first met her, things were different. I didn't know if I was lonely or if I was just too proud of myself and thought that I needn't anyone else loving and caring for me.

Haruna made me realize I was wrong.

"When I looked in the mirror, things weren't the same. In my old middle school pictures, I didn't have hair that almost reached my shoulders. I always had them cut like a boy's hairstyle should be. It kind of made me realize some things too, but it still feels like I need more to be as cute as all the other girls that come after you," She says, "Yoh is close to perfect. You're smart and you're athletic, the ultimate heartthrob and male role model. I'd have to be a beauty queen to be good enough for you."

"You still don't understand, do you?" I questioned, still making sure.

"If I did, then I wouldn't be insecure right now." She answered in a serious, non-Haruna-like way.

I rubbed my face in annoyance. I give up.

"I'll just see you in school tomorrow." I said, still feeling the awkwardness.

"Okay." She answered spiritlessly.

I left her room through her window. Her mother probably won't let me out if I used the door.

She looked down on me as I waved at her.

--

The next day I still felt the aura of Haruna's listlessness around her when I arrived at school. The cake incident really made her feel bad. It's not going as well as it's supposed to be.

"Haruna-chan is a little down today, don't you think?" Fumiya asks as I took my seat.

"She's been like that since last night." I sighed, burying my sleepless eyes into my arms.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I think you better do something soon. Ask her to Prom already!"

"She already knows I'm taking her to Prom. We're dating. She's probably got the hint."

"But she isn't okay and it's probably the only way you can make her feel better."

Sometimes Fumiya's humble ideas make me want to praise him. I never actually asked her formally. It would be a disaster if I asked her in a casual and meaningless way. If I asked her romantically, she might feel a lot better.

Easy. Too bad I have no idea of how to say it.

"It's easy Yoh. You just ask her in a semi-formal way. Save all the formalness when you propose." Asaoka laughs. Where did he even come from?

"I'm sure you can figure things out Yoh. You're bright." Fumiya says, smiling.

I'm bright. Sure I am. These kinds of things are too easy for me. Yeah, I can do it. I hope.

--

"It's a bit noisier than usual." Mami notices as we all walked into the cafeteria.

"Prom is coming up, so I guess all the guys are making their move now." Asami asserts.

I looked around to see guys talking to girls, scratching their heads and blushing. It's troublesome. I don't know if I was going to be annoyed or disturbed or excited.

"Yoh, this is your chance. People are busy and won't notice you anymore. GO!" Fumiya pushes me to Haruna, who is apparently sulking.

She ignored me bumping into her. I guess she really is upset.

We all sat on our usual place and started to bring out our lunches. Haruna didn't give me a bento, so she's probably giving me a hint of disappointment.

I looked at her. She didn't look back.

"So, how was your sleep?" I asked, acting a bit natural.

"It was okay." She replied silently.

"You're still upset about yesterday."

"Ah. No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes."

"No!"

We exchange looks and it wasn't pretty. She was mad now.

"Yes. You are still upset." I continued.

"NO I'M NOT!!" She started to get louder.

"Does that mean you're mad?"

"I'm not mad."

"Does this mean you don't want to go to Prom with me anymore?"

The whole cafeteria turned silent. I knew this was going to happen. Why am I a scene magnet?

Haruna sat back down, yet didn't answer.

Was it a no? Was it a yes?

Ugh. I wished I stayed a kid, where the hardest decision was which crayon to choose to color the house.

This is troublesome.

--

_**A/N: **__See that button down there? It's the review button, and I would really appreciate it if you clicked it and left a review/feedback._

_Aren't you excited? I'm not going to promise you an early update. Things are still a little bit hectic here in my life. :3_

_I hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked the previous one. Please visit my blog and comment on my rants. _

_DOMO ARIGATO for reading. _


	16. Tears

_**A/N: **__Yay! I'm updating after 4 months of hard labor. :3_

_Thanks again, Destiny-N and DevilishDuck. You two are such loyal readers. Hugs! :3_

_The last chapter was a little short, and was quite of a cliffhanger, don't you think? I sure hope I get enough ideas for this chapter. I have to make up for the hiatus. Sure, I'll be okay. Just keep reviewing so that I know what the story's like. Ne? :3 _

_Sorry for the late update, once again. I hate having to update in the middle of school chores. I think we can all understand the situation, right? Our parents, teachers and people who care about your physics grade. They love us, really. _

_There are other reasons why I took quite a while to update, and they are:_

_1. I got a dog for Christmas and I have to spend a lot of time with it. Yes. I know you guys know how I feel._

_2. School. School, oh dear school. Everyone has to study at the age of 15, right?_

_3. I wanted to write a one-shot. I already posted it. You've read it right?_

_4. I had to review KouKou Debut characters. As is turns out, no matter how hard I try to look for Haruna's little brother's name, I keep PHAILING._

_5. Boyfriend. Nah, He actually encourages me to write my fanfic right away. It's just that I never tell him when I update. He wouldn't know anyway. XD_

_6. Physics, Accounting and Economics. Three subjects we all would love to hate. If the person who made these subjects active up until now were still alive, I would strangle him and bury him along with his notes. _

_7. I've been reading a lot of random manga lately. I'm so sorry Yoh. I fell for a lot of other bishies. Kill me if you must._

_So there. Now you guys know why I haven't been updating. Don't hate me. I love you! :3 _

_Ahem. So about this chapter, we get to find out if Haruna will or will not go to the Prom with Yoh. Well, everyone knows that Haruna will say, *spoilspoilspoilspoil* right? Seriously. :3_

_It took me a while to finish this chapter so I hope you guys like it. :3_

**SIXTEEN**

"Well?" I asked, still hoping for an answer, "Say something."

The whole canteen was watching. We were the center of attention once again.

"You don't understand why I feel so insecure Yoh." She croaked.

"I don't know why you're even feeling the insecurity. You aren't telling me things I'm supposed to know."

"What's the point in telling you if you're not going to understand me anyway?" She started to get loud.

"How do you know that I have no chance in understanding you at all?" I asked, "There are ways, and there are ways. You're acting really stubborn. It's so troublesome."

"You're the stubborn one Yoh! I told you not to worry about it anymore!" She cries, "You're being really annoying."

I got up from my seat and paused. My breath was heavy. I inhaled and opened my mouth.

"If you want to dump me, then just tell me."

Her eyes widened. She clutched her hands, looked down and started to sniff. She was crying again.

Ehe. I'm nervous for the very first time. God knows when was the last time my heart started to race whenever things don't work out with a girl. This was, as usual very, very troublesome for me.

Haruna looked up with a red nose, trying to catch her breath. I looked at her as I fought the urge of breaking down myself. It was as if the whole world was about to end. We were about to end.

"I…" She finally opened her mouth, "-want to think about this."

Then it happened. I felt numb for the first time. It wasn't like waiting for my test results for physics class. This was different. How do I describe it? It was painful. _Ehe._ I felt so much suspense. I wanted to run after her as she left. I wanted to pull her back and convince her to stay with me. It made me realize how cliché I could be. Very, very cliché.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Fumiya asks.

I stayed emotional all day. I know, it's not like me to be like that, but I was anyway. I hardly spoke any words, stayed inattentive and quiet. Really quiet.

"So this is what it feels like…" I finally made a say.

"When what?" Asaoka wonders, still wearing that smile on his face.

I forced a grin and answered, "When things don't work out that well anymore."

My eyes got soar that night. I wasn't crying, I just felt like I was anxious so my bags started to get red. I stare at my cell phone every two seconds to see if she called, or at least texted.

Lying down while thinking of what I can do or what I could have done was stressful. It was finally time to face the harsh truth. We would have to break up someday, somehow. I just didn't think it would have to end this way. Us breaking up for no good reason is like leaving behind all the good times just because one bad thing happened.

She could have explained to me what she wanted; I then would've known what to do.

Hours later she finally sent a message. It was short, but I knew it held some kind of chance for us to get better.

I read the text and got up right away. She wanted me to come.

I left the house quickly and ran until my lungs started to wear out. The weather wasn't friendly. It was freezing cold. I rushed to their backyard and looked up to see her sitting down by her window. She didn't notice me yet. She wore a lonely face and held a handkerchief. It was the one I gave her when we made up back at the park.

My hands felt frozen. I searched for a small stone to throw at her window, and thank God, succeeded.

She heard the knock of my tiny stone and opened her window. She smiled and mouthed the words she felt like saying.

The only words I came to figure out were the words, "I-LOVE-YOU" and yes, it felt so good.

The rest was unclear though.

She signaled me to climb up. I didn't hesitate to reach for the walls and hold on to the pipes. She held my hand and pulled me in. When I finally got to my feet, I didn't let go of her.

"Yoh, I'm sorry." Her voice cracked, "But you deserve the best."

I couldn't help the huge lump in my throat that forced me to finally let out some tears. My eyes turned watery. It was annoying. So this is how it feels like to cry. To hurt so bad. I've never felt this way before.

Haruna opened her mouth again and said, "It's hard to swallow the fact that I'm not the best."

That was it. My tears started to fall as I watched hers fall too.

I held her hand tighter and pulled her towards me. I hugged her tight as I felt our hearts beat fast. This wasn't what I wanted. This wasn't what she wanted either.

"You don't have to do this…" I managed to blurt out in between my agony, "We can still fix this!"

She clutched her hands and stopped our hug. She pushed me away and started to breathe fast, making soft crying sounds.

"I can't do this Yoh." She cried, "I can't keep pretending like it's okay for people to think that I'm not that girl for you. I'm tired of all the criticism and the insults they keep throwing at me!"

She gave a big inhale, "I can't be with someone who shouldn't be with me…"

My heart ached hard. What should I say? What can I do to fix this?

"No…" I disapproved, and shook my head repeatedly, "I'm not letting you break up with me."

Her eyes grew wide and started to get even more watery. She buried herself into my chest. I couldn't take in too much sadness.

My arms opened and hugged her tightly. I don't want to let go. I don't want to let her go.

"I'm sorry Yoh." She said, "but it's what's best."

She pushed me away and held my hand, leading me out the window. I fell out and got hurt. But not as hurtful as what she said.

I guess, I have no choice but to go home and wait for tomorrow.

My tears were gone and dried up, but the pain was still in my chest.

I cried. _Ehe. _She made me cry. She made me hurt for the first time.

The drama, it's killing me. If I wasn't so proud of myself, I could have started to throw tantrums.

Damn.

_**A/N: **__Very sad chapter, I know. It sucks so much. Again, we might be experiencing some delay on the next chapter. I do hope you guys liked this one though. :3_

_See the button down there? Why don't you review? After all, I missed you! :3_


	17. Isolation

_**A/N: **__Hi, dear reader. I don't know if you still remember where this fanfic last stopped, but I'm glad that you're here to drop by and read. I'm sorry, I'm careless. I forgot how much time I've been wasting. Although, I'm glad that there were nice "heartwarming" comments and reviews on the previous chapters. I'm still appalled of myself. You gorgeous person, you. Please read and review. It's only been 5 months. :3_

_I'm sorry._

SEVENTEEN

I walked home along with my sorrow. The roads were lonely, quiet and dull. It didn't seem this way when Haruna stayed by my side, walking. She would always stop by somewhere to pick up a coin or even notice a flying dandelion petal in the air. She believed in miracles. It was her dreams and wishes that helped her make me fall even more.

The emptiness I felt as I walked by the places we used to stop by was such a pierce in the heart. Her voice, her appearance and even her scent keep flashing through my senses. I pause for a while at the park where we first kissed. It was also the place where we make up for every fight we have. I fight this overwhelming urge to run back to her home and just beg, on my knees to make her change her mind.

But it looks like nothing can change her mind now.

I arrived home at approximately 12am. It was still cold outside. The weather was matching the coldness in my heart.

The bed I laid down on was so much harder for some reason. My body ached. My head ached. My heart ached so much.

I stay in one position where I lay back on my pillow, staring at the ceiling, face and mind, utterly blank. It was just like what Haruna once said. Falling in love was easy, and it makes you really happy. But it doesn't last forever. And imagining the pain is so much easier than actually experiencing it.

My eyes were about to give in. I want to cry all night. I didn't think that I'd get hurt this much ever in my life.

How will I sleep? How can I fast forward time? How can I rewind it? Will she still give me a chance? Will I ever get to speak to her again?

I want to ask so much. I want things to happen. I really, really do.

Ehe. I'm desperate. Who would have thought that the great Yoh Komiyama would ever experience isolation?

Who would have known that Haruna was all that I needed to feel secure, accompanied, and complete?

Wow. I'm cliché. This feels weird.

As I rose from my temporary death, I felt the heaviness of my whole body. My heart was as if it was about to fall from my arteries. I am close to hopelessness. I'm becoming emo.

Damn.

The seconds turned into minutes, and the minutes turned into hours. I haven't gotten a single wink of sleep.

I'm a mess.

I looked at the mirror to see my hair all messed up, my nose; red from all the sniffing, and my eyes sore from all the crying.

Yes, I admit defeat. My tears fell as heavy as they are. The lump in my throat faded as droplets of salty liquid streak down my face.

Am I gay?

What am I doing? How could I be thinking of negative things? A calm, cool man would've dealt with this maturely. He would have sat down on his bed and thought of what he should do. He would think of the positive.

This is my way of dealing with this problem:

_1. I sit on my bed, crying my eyes out while swinging myself forward and backward._

_2. I stand up a few seconds after swinging and start walking from the left side of my room to the right._

_3. I constantly do this for approximately 4 hours._

That's it. I'm going crazy. This is not me. This is a lost puppy.

But who could blame me? I feel like I'm a lost puppy in the Milky Way.

I'm miles away from home.

Being with Haruna was my only home.

I bury my face into my hands. My eyes are shut. The whole world was dark.

What's the difference? When my eyes are open, all I see is a dull room. A dull world is all that was around me.

I need Haruna.

I need her now.

_**A/N: **__The update was super late because I had to apply for college and a lot of stuff came up. I sure hope you people still click that green button down there._

_The next update will come out as soon as I'm done with it. I'll promise if you review my lovelies! :3 _


End file.
